


I Was a Stranger you Took me In

by HikaruRyu



Series: Miracle Drug - 2014 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anno 2014; Dean è morto, Castiel è in fin di vita e non vuole altro che raggiungerlo, e Lucifer comincia a rendersi conto che il gioco che ha intrapreso non vale la candela. Quindi il Diavolo propone un patto al suo fratellino caduto: una seconda possibilità per lui e Dean, ma il cacciatore non ricorderà nulla, nemmeno il proprio nome. Così si ritroveranno su un’isoletta dei tropici senza nome, perché la formula due cuori e una capanna non tramonta mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : Il titolo della fic è una strofa di [“Miracle Drug”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XsN51nXA0A&feature=related) degli U2.  
>  **Note importantissime** : Mi raccomando, _prima_ di iniziare a leggere, andate [QUI](http://www.mediafire.com/?w76wi111criucvl) e scaricate il BELLISSIMO – sì, ommiodio è PERFETTO – fanmix che [arial86](http://arial86.livejournal.com/) ha creato per questa storia ed ascoltatelo durante la lettura, perché l’aMMMore ♥
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Non mi appartengono e non ci guadagno nulla ù_ù

L’odore dei fiori era intossicante, gli dava la nausea. O forse non era quello; era ferito, stava perdendo molto sangue, lo sentiva spandersi sulla maglietta, appiccicandogliela al costato come una seconda pelle, fradicia, irritante. Ma non importava, all’improvviso il dolore sordo si smorzò, perse rilievo, perché quando raggiunse quel giardino straordinariamente bello, Lucifer stava guardando il corpo di Dean, riverso a terra. Una rosa rossa in mano e l’abito elegantissimo immacolato. Perfino le scarpe bianche non avevano tracce di terriccio. E quel corpo ai suoi piedi era immobile, troppo immobile.  
Castiel si lasciò cadere in ginocchio tra l’erba umida e si tirò Dean in grembo, sordo alla presenza del Diavolo. Non gli interessava. Era finita. Dean – Dean che aveva gli occhi spalancati sul vuoto e la pelle ancora calda – era morto. Aveva fallito.  
Sentì qualcosa dentro di sé, forse l’ultimo barlume dell’angelo che era stato, seppellito sotto strati e strati di sensazioni umane, alcool e droghe, spezzarsi.  
Dean era morto.  
Morto.  
 _Dean_. Forse lo disse ad alta voce, perché non riusciva a pensare ad altro, la sua testa era piena – satura – di quel nome, non c’era nient’altro, se non le sue iridi verdi che lo fissavano senza vederlo davvero, il suo corpo senza vita, solcato da troppe cicatrici per la sua giovane età, il suo petto immobile sotto il palmo della sua mano. Gli tolse un’ombra di terriccio da una guancia, gli sfiorò le labbra socchiuse ed esangui; le labbra di Dean.  
Dean che era cambiato e a cui non importava più molto di lui, che non si era mai intenerito davanti alla sua caduta e non gli aveva mai scontato nulla, ma non si era mai arreso.  
Dean che era stato forte per entrambi, anche quando era così chiaro che avrebbe soltanto voluto rannicchiarsi in un angolo a piangere.  
Dean che si era sacrificato per il mondo, per tutti loro.  
Una mano pallida e curata scese misericordiosamente a chiudergli le palpebre, nascondendolo alla sua vista.  
«Mi dispiace, fratello» Lucifer si accovacciò di fronte a lui e poggiò la rosa sul torace di Dean, ma fu su Castiel che posò gli occhi verdi di Sam Winchester, gemelli di quelli che aveva appena chiuso per sempre, e le sue parole vuote.  
«Sammy sta piangendo la sua perdita, lì dentro?» gli domandò Castiel, sfibrato, senza riuscire a suonare pungente come avrebbe voluto. C’era una risata incastrata nella sua gola, una risata isterica, folle, affranta, acuminata come pezzi di vetro, i cocci di quel _qualcosa_ che era andato in frantumi. Sentiva che avrebbe potuto iniziare a ridere e ridere e ridere, senza fermarsi più, fino a morire per lo sforzo, perché non sapeva piangere.  
«Sì» ammise l’angelo, sfiorandosi il petto.  
Parlare con Lucifer in quel corpo era grottesco, i suoi gesti non avrebbero dovuto avere quell’eleganza, Sam non era mai stato così armonioso con quelle gambe troppo lunghe e quelle braccia troppo pesanti. Se era terrificante per lui – uno strazio – poteva solo immaginare come doveva essere stato per Dean.  
«Ha esitato, per questo non c’è riuscito, vero?»  
«No, Castiel. Non c’è riuscito semplicemente perché non poteva funzionare» spiegò il Diavolo, indicandogli il foro della pallottola sul proprio abito candido, simile ad un fiore all’occhiello – un fiore di sangue. Il tono era gentile, pieno di pietà, dava alla voce di Sam una nota quasi paterna. «Mi dispiace per te» ripeté.  
«Uccidimi, allora» lo pregò Castiel, la bocca solleticata da quella risata – _vetro, erano pezzi di vetro_ – stringendo di più Dean a sé. «Sarebbe un atto di misericordia, da parte tua». Altrimenti sarebbe rimasto lì, abbracciato a quel corpo che diventava sempre più freddo, fino a quando non si sarebbe del tutto dissanguato.  
«Lo riporterei in vita per te, sai, se non fosse quest’uomo. Dean Winchester è stato una spina nel fianco per troppo tempo» gli rivelò Lucifer.  
Se fosse stato un altro uomo, non gli sarebbe importato, pensò Castiel con lucida chiarezza – anche _troppo_ lucida, non _voleva_ essere così lucido. «Perché?» domandò invece.  
«Siamo gli ultimi rimasti, Castiel» gli ricordò.  
«Dove sono andati gli altri angeli?» gli domandò lui, non molto interessato in realtà. Nulla aveva più importanza.  
Lucifer scrollò le spalle in maniera molto umana. «Via» rispose, semplicemente. «Attraverso il tempo e le dimensioni, suppongo. Dopo la morte di Michael, hanno perso interesse».  
E finalmente la risata scoppiò, solo un accenno, ma venne fuori, in modo secco, brusco. Castiel rise senza gioia. «Hanno perso _coraggio_ , vuoi dire». _Vigliacchi_.  
«Sì, immagino che possiamo vederla anche così» il Diavolo gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso complice. Vestiva quel tramite con molta più naturalezza di quanto lui avesse mai fatto quando aveva ancora la propria Grazia, come in spregio alla complessa macchina di arterie, ossa e carne che erano i minuscoli corpi umani. _Sono semplici_ , sembrava dire con i suoi modi, _non c’è nulla di speciale_.  
«Uccidimi. Non ho più alcuna ragione per stare qui» replicò, stanco di tutto – di quella farsa, di _vivere_ – riportando lo sguardo sul volto di Dean.  
Lucifer corrugò la fronte, accigliandosi come se davvero gli importasse. «Andrai all’Inferno, Castiel. Le porte del Paradiso sono chiuse per i disertori» gli rammentò.  
«Non m’interessa. Probabilmente anche Dean è lì» considerò lui. Il suo posto era accanto a Dean, anche se lui non lo voleva, anche se non gli importava, anche se lo avrebbe gettato via. Finché quel posto restava vuoto, era suo.  
«Fedele anche dopo la fine. Non mi piace il modo in cui ti sei ridotto per questo umano, fratello. Però ti ammiro. La tua tenacia è degna di stima, avrebbero dovuto esserci più angeli come te, in Cielo» considerò l’altro. «Ma non lo farò» asserì tuttavia, rialzandosi in piedi risoluto. «Presto questo mondo tornerà ad essere il giardino lussureggiante che nostro Padre aveva creato, e voglio che tu ne faccia parte» spiegò, con voce ispirata.  
Erano gli umani la vera opera d’arte di Dio, ma Castiel non aveva voglia di discutere con lui di questo. «Non sono interessato» rispose semplicemente.  
«Nemmeno se ti restituissi Dean?» domandò Lucifer, poggiando di nuovo un ginocchio a terra, per essere alla stessa altezza del suo sguardo. «Sareste tra i pochissimi, forse gli unici, che lascerei in vita».  
«Smettila» lo pregò Castiel. Quelle parole facevano troppo male.  
«Lo farei per te. E per Sam. Ma Dean sarebbe diverso» lo avvertì poi il Diavolo.  
«Come?» chiese Castiel, suo malgrado.  
«Non ricorderebbe nulla. Non saprebbe nemmeno chi è. O chi _tu_ sia» rispose serio.  
E lui sorrise amaramente. «Non lo faresti per me, o per Sam. Lo faresti per te stesso» replicò. «Ti sei appena reso conto che un mondo vuoto non ha alcuna utilità. Non t’interessa essere adorato dai demoni, e Dean ti ricorda Michael. Avrebbe dovuto essere la sua _Spada_ , erano molto simili».  
Per la prima volta, gli occhi di Lucifer si adombrarono. Scostò gentilmente alcuni capelli dalla fronte di Dean, contemplandolo. «Sì, avrebbe dovuto essere il suo tramite, così Michael sarebbe stato più forte» ammise. «Non c’è mai stato spazio per noi, non era Destino. Ma forse potrebbe esserci per voi, fratello» concluse, riportando gli occhi nei suoi e Castiel li chiuse, sconfitto.  
Quale _spazio_? Non avrebbe mai avuto più spazio del poco che Dean gli aveva concesso, lui non lo voleva.  
«Fallo» rispose.  
Malgrado tutto, malgrado a Dean non interessasse e l’avesse mandato al macello, meritava una nuova vita, una nuova occasione, anche se non avrebbe saputo nulla di lui.


	2. Capitolo 1

Lucifer gli sfiorò la fronte con due dita. «Ti rimetterò in sesto, fratello, o tra poche ore entrerai in astinenza. Ti sei avvelenato nei modi più disgustosi possibili» asserì con ribrezzo.  
Quando Castiel aprì gli occhi, venne investito da una brezza marina ed un gabbiano, su in alto, lanciò il suo richiamo.  
Si guardò attorno, confuso. Si trovava sulla spiaggia bianca di quella che sembrava una piccola isola tropicale. Il cielo era al tramonto e l’aria bollente si stava rapidamente rinfrescando. Accanto a lui vi era una falò già acceso e, alle sue spalle, una piccola ma graziosa capanna di legno, con una minuscola rimessa sul retro.  
Dean era ancora tra le sue braccia, il volto pallido ed il petto che si alzava ed abbassava sotto le sue dita, gonfiato da un respiro lieve e tranquillo. Con attenzione, Castiel lo stese sulla sabbia morbida e lo contemplò in silenzio. Vivo – era _vivo_. Erano _entrambi_ vivi.  
Lucifer aveva guarito la ferita che gli era stata inferta al fianco e si sentiva _lucido_ , lucido come non lo era da _anni_.  
 _Una nuova occasione_ , comprese. Non solo per il suo protetto, ma anche per lui.  
Rimase immobile a lungo, domandandosi cosa fosse più giusto fare. Probabilmente, Dean ci avrebbe messo un po’ a risvegliarsi; il suo corpo era vivo, ma la sua anima doveva risalire l’Inferno – o scendere dal Paradiso? –, _da sola_.  
Si domandò dove fossero, se quel luogo fosse sicuro. Non poteva fidarsi di Lucifer: anche se si era dimostrato compassionevole, avrebbe potuto essere solo un altro dei suoi sadici giochi.  
Avrebbe voluto controllare cosa il fratello avesse messo a loro disposizione, ma non voleva allontanarsi da Dean. E se ci fossero state delle bestie feroci, in quel posto? Sembrava un paradiso, ma chi poteva dire cosa li attendesse nell’ombra fitta della vegetazione?  
La luce stava rapidamente calando, solo il fuoco rimaneva ad illuminare l’ambiente selvaggio – no, _selvaggio_ non era il termine corretto, era… _primitivo_. Sì, quel posto sembrava uno scorcio di Eden. Doveva essere proprio così che Lucifer rivoleva la Terra: _naturale_.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto Dean, se fosse stato al suo posto? Castiel sorrise amaramente. Lui non sarebbe di certo rimasto lì a girarsi i pollici. Avrebbe esplorato l’ambiente, raccolto e fabbricato armi, sistemato trappole per angeli e demoni e sparato in direzione del primo rumore sospetto, senza nemmeno soffermarsi a guardare. Non sarebbe di certo rimasto lì a tenergli la manina.  
A Dean non importava più nulla di lui – se mai gli era importato –, non si era fatto alcun problema ad usarlo come esca, per lui era sacrificabile. Erano _tutti_ sacrificabili.  
E fu esattamente ciò che decise di fare Castiel: lasciare la sua mano. Si tolse la giacca, l’appallottolò e gliela infilò sotto la testa, a mo’ di cuscino, poi gli strinse le dita molli attorno al calcio della pistola. Infine si alzò in piedi e si diresse alla capanna.  
Impugnò un coltello d’argento – per quanto avesse imparato a sparare, le armi bianche restavano sempre le sue preferite – e spinse il pannello socchiuso della porta. Quello cigolò, aprendosi sull’ambiente semibuio.  
«C’è nessuno?» domandò Castiel, ma il posto era piccolo e chiaramente deserto.  
Girò la manovella di una lampada ad olio poggiata vicino all’ingresso, sull’unico mobile della stanza, un tavolaccio di legno grezzo. C’erano altre due lucerne identiche, la prima accanto all’enorme – davvero _enorme_ , avrebbero potuto dormirci comode due persone, forse addirittura tre – amaca che occupava quasi tutto l’ambiente, e la seconda appesa accanto alla porticina che portava alla rimessa.  
Al centro del pavimento di legno vi era una fossa circolare lasciata alla nuda terra, probabilmente per accendere il fuoco durante il periodo freddo o dove raccogliere l’acqua durante le piogge, visto che il centro del tetto – in corrispondenza – era aperto. _Bene, il fumo uscirà subito all’esterno_ , considerò, poi si diresse verso la porta della rimessa.  
Era un ambiente piccolo, quasi uno sgabuzzino, e conteneva beni di prima necessità: olio per le lampade, medicinali, coperte, legna asciutta, cibo secco o in scatola, carta igienica – Chuck avrebbe apprezzato –, perfino due canne da pesca ed un assortimento di coltelli da caccia. Sembrava che Lucifer avesse pensato proprio a tutto.  
 _Almeno per un po’ staremo tranquilli_ , sospirò Castiel. Non era molto, in realtà, ma a Camp Chitaqua avevano imparato ad andare avanti senza elettricità e comodità della vita moderna da un bel pezzo, ormai; sarebbe bastato.  
Afferrò una busta di patatine – _patatine_ , sul serio! Non vedeva quella roba da anni, forse l’aveva assaggiata una volta sola – e tornò all’esterno. Fu colpito da quanto fosse buio. Era stato all’interno solo per pochi minuti, ma nel frattempo era scesa la notte e le uniche pallide luci a rischiararla sembravano il falò e la luna in cielo.  
Rimase con il naso all’insù per molto tempo, finché non si decise a sedersi accanto al corpo privo di sensi dell’amico. Il semplice splendore delle stelle era abbacinante. Da molto, ormai, la rete elettrica non funzionava e si potevano ammirare in tutto il loro splendore da qualsiasi relitto di una grande città, ma nemmeno Camp Chitaqua era mai stato così buio. Erano sempre riusciti ad illuminare le capanne con torce, lampade o candele e, nei periodi più fortunati, a rubare l’elettricità ai militari. Mentre lì… non c’era nulla, assolutamente nulla, che si frapponesse tra loro ed il cielo.  
Castiel si stese a terra, aprì il pacchetto di patatine ed iniziò a mangiarle con gusto, come se stesse guardando il miglior film del secolo. Nominò le stelle una ad una – le conosceva tutte, conosceva tutte le creazioni di suo Padre – e le salutò come vecchie amiche. Loro erano antiche quasi quanto lui.  
Il respiro di Dean, accanto a lui, era placido e tranquillo, l’unico rumore a riempire il silenzio quando finì lo snack. Si voltò a guardarlo: il fuoco alle sue spalle illuminava le ciocche più esterne dei suoi capelli come un’aureola. L’amico era voltato verso di lui e sembrava che stesse semplicemente dormendo. Presto si sarebbe svegliato e, allora, cosa sarebbe successo? Cosa gli avrebbe raccontato? Castiel si accigliò; forse era bene iniziare a pensare ad una storia, non era mai stato bravo a mentire.  
Non poteva certo dirgli la verità, era parso molto chiaro che quello fosse il prezzo da pagare per la loro vita. Se Dean avesse ricordato e si fosse mosso ancora una volta contro il Diavolo, Lucifer li avrebbe uccisi entrambi.  
Vagliò tutte le possibilità, dirgli che erano precipitati o naufragati lì, che non si conoscevano, che lui abitava in quella capanna e l’aveva trovato per caso… Nella sua testa si formarono mille racconti, uno meno credibile dell’altro, e ci mise qualche secondo a rendersi conto che qualcosa era cambiato: Dean aveva schiuso gli occhi e stava ricambiando il suo sguardo attraverso le ciglia bionde.  
Castiel trattenne il fiato, preso alla sprovvista, e si mise seduto quando l’altro fece lo stesso, stropicciandosi gli occhi, ancora insonnolito. Poi Dean si bloccò, con le mani ancora a mezz’aria, tutto il suo corpo s’irrigidì.  
«Dean…» lo chiamò lui, incerto, toccandogli un braccio. «… stai… stai bene?»  
Il ragazzo, perplesso, fissò la sua mano, poi riportò lo sguardo nel suo. «Parli con me?» domandò, corrugando la fronte.  
Castiel deglutì a fatica, il petto stretto in una morsa d’acciaio; se lo aspettava, ma questo non rendeva le cose più semplici. «Sì, Dean… tu sei _Dean_ » rispose con calma, cercando di non agitarlo.  
«Io…» questi si fermò, puntando lo sguardo nel vuoto, come se stesse cercando di mettere qualcosa a fuoco. «…non me lo ricordo» soffiò. «Non ricordo… _nulla_ » smozzicò, iniziando a respirare troppo veloce, poi strizzò le palpebre e si portò una delle le mani alla testa, schiacciando il palmo su una tempia, come a voler arginare un’emicrania pulsante.  
In un attimo, Castiel gli si portò di fronte, prendendogli gentilmente entrambi i polsi e cercando di farsi guardare. «Va tutto bene» recitò, con voce calma. «Ci sono io, _va tutto bene_ ».  
Dean scosse il capo, sfuggendo il suo sguardo e cercando di ritrarsi. Si accorse di essere armato, che erano _entrambi_ armati, e si spaventò, lasciando cadere la pistola. «Chi sei tu? Chi sono _io_?!» chiese, sempre più agitato.  
«Il mio migliore amico» rispose subito Castiel, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. Ed era vero, quello era assolutamente _vero_ e poteva dirlo. «Ed io sono Castiel. Ma tu di solito mi chiami…»  
« _Cas_ » lo anticipò il ragazzo, sollevando lo sguardo vacuo su di lui. Il suo respiro era ancora troppo affrettato, ma sembrava non avesse più intenzione di fuggire.  
Castiel non se lo aspettava e si ritrovò preso in contropiede. «Sì, è così» ammise. Che ricordasse qualcosa?  
«Cas… _Cas_ è facile. È famigliare. È… sicuro» soppesò Dean, come se stesse assaporando sulla lingua la sensazione che quel nome gli dava.  
«Certo» confermò questi, sentendosi di nuovo stringere il petto in una morsa. «Sei al sicuro con me» sussurrò, catturando il suo sguardo e cercando d’infondervi quanta più fiducia possibile.  
Lentamente, il respiro di Dean tornò a farsi più regolare. Nemmeno per un attimo distolse gli occhi dai suoi, finché non fu abbastanza calmo da riprendere a parlare. «Cos’è successo? Dove siamo?» lo interrogò, iniziando a guardarsi nervosamente attorno.  
Castiel strinse le labbra, insicuro su cosa rispondere, infine asserì: «Siamo stati attaccati». _Bugia_.  
«Da chi?» chiese l’amico, stupito.  
«Dai croat. Li stavamo combattendo». _Vero –_ quasi _vero_. Lui li stava combattendo, mandato al macello da Dean, mentre quest’ultimo…  
«Chi sono i _croat_?» domandò il ragazzo, inclinando la testa da un lato in un’inconsapevole imitazione dell’angelo che Castiel era stato.  
«Croatoan. Umani infettati da un virus demoniaco» spiegò, quindi. _Vero_.  
« _Demoni_? Di che diavolo parli, amico? Io non ricordo un accidenti, ma tu devi aver perso qualche rotella!» esclamò l’altro, indispettito, oltraggiato.  
« _Ascoltami_ , Dean. È la fottuta Apocalisse e sta finendo, ormai. Gli angeli hanno perso, Lucifer è l’ultimo sopravissuto e noi facevamo parte dell’unico gruppo di umani ribelli rimasto. Non c’è più nessuno a combattere, a parte i militari, ma loro non dureranno a lungo, non sanno come affrontare i demoni, si limitano a sterminare i croat» chiarì Castiel, scandendo bene le parole. _Vero –_ tutto _vero_.  
«Mi prendi per il culo?» replicò Dean con un sorriso sbilenco e tremolante – spaventato.  
«No, non sei il mio tipo» ribatté Castiel, restando tuttavia serio, per fargli capire che non scherzava affatto. Tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato era reale, e seppure Dean non poteva – non _doveva_ – sapere che era il leader della Resistenza, doveva almeno sapere che era un soldato, un _cacciatore_ ; quella era la sua natura.  
Il ragazzo si umettò le labbra, come faceva tutte le volte che era teso. «Quindi… quindi, come siamo arrivati… qui? Qualunque posto sia _qui_ » domandò.  
«Io… non lo so. Stavamo combattendo, poi…» _tu sei morto ed io ho barattato la tua memoria per la tua vita._ «… ci siamo semplicemente risvegliati qui. Forse sei stato colpito alla testa» considerò, passandogli piano le dita tra i capelli, come in cerca di bernoccoli. _Bugia_.  
«Fantastico» sbuffò Dean, scacciando la sua mano. «Che facciamo?»  
«Mangiamo?» propose Castiel. «La capanna sembra sicura e c’è tutto quello di cui potremmo avere bisogno. Riposeremo e domattina, con il sole, esploreremo l’isola» propose.  
«Okay» si arrese il ragazzo, sempre confuso, e l’amico, notando che gli girava ancora la testa, lo aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi e lo guidò dentro casa, stando sempre un passo dietro alle sue spalle.  
«Cosa vorresti mangiare?» domandò, lasciando che esplorasse il posto proprio come aveva fatto lui poco prima.  
Dean s’intrufolò nella rimessa e ne riemerse con una bracciata di buste di patatine e snack al cioccolato. Castiel ridacchiò senza poterselo impedire e l’altro si accigliò. «Che c’è?» fece. «Queste cose vanno consumate per prime o si faranno cattive» asserì.  
«Nulla, nulla» lo rassicurò lui, sedendosi accanto al fosso ed accatastando un po’ di legna da ardere. Faceva caldo, ma la sera era umida. «Mi presti l’accendino, per favore?» chiese, tendendo una mano verso Dean, mentre questi si accucciava accanto a lui, rovesciando il _malloppo_ tra loro.  
«Ho un accendino?» chiese il ragazzo, iniziando a frugarsi nelle tasche.  
Castiel sussultò, per un momento aveva dimenticato la sua attuale condizione. «Sempre» confermò.  
«Fumo?» chiese quindi Dean perplesso, trovandolo finalmente nella tasca dei pantaloni. Insieme ci trovò anche un preservativo e sogghignò. «Sembra che io sia un tipo attento» considerò.  
«Già, per certe cose» confermò l’altro con un accenno di sorriso. «Comunque, no, non hai mai fumato. È semplicemente un oggetto utile nel nostro… lavoro» spiegò, rivolgendosi ai ciocchi di legno, un po’ per necessità, un po’ per non dover guardare in quegli occhi che non lo riconoscevano.  
«Che sarebbe… ?» lo interrogò l’amico.  
«Cacciatori. Noi diamo la caccia alle _cose_ … ai mostri» raccontò, usando più o meno le stesse parole con cui glielo aveva sentito spiegare centinaia di volte. «È una specie di… mestiere di famiglia. Lo faceva tuo padre, e anche i tuoi nonni» continuò. «Non puoi dare fuoco ai resti di un fantasma o al cerchio d’olio per intrappolare un angelo, senza un accendino».  
«Quindi noi… siamo parenti?» azzardò il ragazzo.  
«Noi? No. Decisamente no» rispose Castiel con un mezzo sorriso. «Solo… amici».  
«Come ci siamo conosciuti?» domandò allora Dean, avido d’informazioni, iniziando a scartare un Twix.  
«Ti ho salvato il culo» svelò lui, con una certa soddisfazione.  
«Come? Quando?» chiese precipitosamente Dean, stupito.  
Castiel si ritrovò in difficoltà. Cosa poteva dirgli? _Ti ho salvato dalla perdizione_ non suonava tanto bene. «Saranno stati… sette anni fa, credo. È difficile tenere il conto del tempo, ormai» iniziò, incerto. «Tu eri… intrappolato» decise su due piedi. «In un incendio. Un vero inferno» sorrise amaramente. «Io ti ho tirato fuori» concluse.  
«Wow!» esclamò l’amico.  
«Già» confermò lui, poi si fermò. Dean lo stava fissando intensamente. Un po’ troppo intensamente, in effetti. «Che c’è?» domandò teso.  
«Nulla» fece lui, afferrando un altro snack.  
«Ho qualcosa in faccia? Hai ancora mal di testa?» azzardò.  
«Non hai nulla in faccia, a parte una barba da orco, amico. E, sì, mi fa ancora male la testa, ma non è questo. Ho la sensazione che manchi qualcosa… _qualcuno_ » soppesò, guardando il posto accanto a sé come se si aspettasse di trovarvi un’altra persona.  
Castiel si sentì soffocare. Che anche dopo tutto quel tempo e senza ricordi, Dean avvertisse la mancanza di Sam, non era giusto.  
«Ti senti bene?» gli domandò all’improvviso l’amico. «Sei pallido» osservò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
«Sì. _Sì_ , io… be’, non hanno trattato con i guanti nemmeno me» si arrabattò.  
«Mangia, allora» lo incitò Dean, trasformando la presa in una pacca. «Poi riposeremo. Non sei ferito, vero?»  
«No, solo stanco» lo rassicurò Castiel.  
«Che mi dici di te? Hai dei parenti, una famiglia?» lo interrogò l’amico.  
«No. Sono rimasto solo io» rispose lui, prendendo uno snack.  
«Mi dispiace, bello. Ehi, non so nemmeno il tuo… i _nostri_ … cognomi!» si rese conto all’improvviso.  
«Winchester. Tu sei Dean Winchester. Ed io sono…» si fermò, incerto. Lui non aveva un cognome, e non era mai stato bravo ad inventarsi identità false. « _Thursday_. Castiel Thursday» trovò su due piedi. Che diavolo, non era nemmeno una bugia!, il giovedì era il suo giorno – il suo _compito_ – un tempo.  
Con sua sorpresa, Dean si mise a ridere. «Sei un autentico _figlio del giovedì_ , eh?» ghignò «Sei proprio strano, amico». [1]  
Castiel sbuffò, pronto a ribattere qualcosa, ma all’improvviso il sorriso dell’altro ragazzo si addolcì e questi gli tese la mano. «Piacere di conoscerti, Cas. Di nuovo» ironizzò.  
«Il piacere è mio, Dean» rispose lui, ricambiando la stretta. « _Di nuovo_ » sottolineò, nascondendo un filo d’amarezza che ristagnò per un momento solo nelle sue iridi blu.  
Quanto tempo era che non vedeva sorridere – e _ridere_ – Dean così spesso? Troppo, decisamente troppo.  
Questi si fermò di nuovo a scrutarlo, a lungo, come se volesse leggere qualcosa nel suo sguardo, come se avesse visto qualcosa che non riusciva a capire.  
«Cosa c’è?» lo interrogò Castiel, perplesso.  
«I tuoi occhi» mormorò il ragazzo, puntando lo sguardo nel suo ed intrappolandolo; una farfalla tra le dita capricciose di un bambino. «Sono così… tristi… così soli, così _antichi_ » osservò ipnotizzato, poi strinse le palpebre e sibilò, portandosi una mano alla testa, trafitta da una fitta dolorosa.  
«Shh, shh, shh» soffiò Castiel e sgusciò dietro di lui. Lo sospinse a poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto, e la testa sulla sua spalla. «Ti stai sforzando troppo» lo rimproverò gentilmente, premendo un palmo sulla sua fronte. «Non farlo, hai bisogno di riposare» continuò, portando le dita alle sue tempie, per massaggiarle piano.  
«Perché?» sussurrò Dean.  
«Ne abbiamo viste tante, oggi» rispose l’altro.  
«No. Perché ti senti così solo?» specificò l’amico e l’interpellato sussultò, soffocando un singhiozzo. Dean aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma li aprì per incontrare di nuovo i suoi, e le mani di Castiel tremarono appena, incontrollabili.  
«Non sono solo. Siamo entrambi qui, no?» cercò di sorridere, senza molto successo però.  
«Già… ma tu sembri essere in un posto molto più lontano di _qui_ » obbiettò il cacciatore.  
Quello che una volta era l’angelo sulla sua spalla soffocò una risata amara. «Ti assicuro che non _volerò_ via. Non ho alcun modo per allontanarmi da qui. Proprio come te» rispose, sincero. «A nanna, su» motteggiò dopo, sollecitandolo a rimettersi in piedi.  
Dean si alzò, ma continuò a tenerlo d’occhio, anche mentre Castiel saliva sull’amaca, prendendo il lato sinistro. Come se sapesse che non era tutto lì, come se avesse capito che quella non era tutta la verità.  
Gli si sdraiò accanto, dandogli la schiena e lasciando un ampio spazio tra loro, quasi non volesse più guardarlo – uno spazio abbastanza largo da ospitare una terza persona.  
Castiel pensò che fosse lo spazio dei ricordi.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
A svegliarlo fu un improvviso vuoto d’aria, percepì in lontananza lo scricchiolio di corde tese, poi la sua schiena impattò dolorosamente sul legno. La prima cosa a cui Castiel pensò, quando aprì gli occhi, fu cosa diamine si era fumato per appendere una rete al soffitto. Poi la sua testa iniziò a schiarirsi e si rese conto che la _rete_ non era altro che un’ _amaca_ ed era a non più di un metro e mezzo di distanza dal pavimento – su cui si trovava lui, per la cronaca –, e ci era chissà come rotolato sotto.  
Si stropicciò gli occhi e, quando la sua mente iniziò a snebbiarsi dal sonno, lasciandola lucida – lucida come non lo era da anni, specie considerato che era mattino – i ricordi tornarono tutti insieme, investendolo con la delicatezza di uno tsunami. Si affrettò a scivolare di lato e a rimettersi in piedi, guardandosi attorno in cerca di Dean, ma ovviamente lui non c’era – o avrebbe già riso della sua imbranataggine.  
Tuttavia, sentì l’inquietudine avvelenargli il petto e corse all’esterno, ma non c’era traccia del ragazzo nemmeno lì, attorno al falò. Servizievole, la sabbia gli offrì una serie d’impronte che portavano alla spiaggia là davanti, che Castiel riusciva ad intravedere attraverso l’intrico di un paio di cespugli. Le seguì e davanti al suo sguardo si aprì finalmente il mare dei tropici, in tutta la sua bellezza di azzurri e verdi.  
Si guardò attorno perplesso, dell’amico non vedeva nemmeno l’ombra, ma poi percepì un forte rumore di spruzzi e si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Dean emergere dall’acqua, pallido e gocciolante come un dio degli abissi. Lo osservò incamminarsi, il mare che pian piano rivelava porzioni sempre maggiori del suo corpo e l’acqua che correva in rivoli dai capelli biondi giù lungo il petto scolpito.  
«Pensi di voltarti o vuoi guardarmi l’uccello mentre esco dall’acqua?» esordì il cacciatore a mo’ di saluto, fermandosi quando ormai restava immerso solo dalla vita in giù.  
«Potevi tenere i boxer, se avevi paura che sbirciassi» sbuffò Castiel, notando solo in quel momento i vestiti dell’amico poggiati ai cespugli.  
«Non pensavo che ti svegliassi così presto. O che ti piacesse guardare» replicò divertito.  
Lui quasi ridacchiò, aveva passato tanto di quel tempo a sorvegliarlo, in passato… il vecchio Dean gli avrebbe già detto di finirla con i suoi modi da stalker del cazzo.  
«Immagino che non ti girerai, vero?» lo riscosse quest’ultimo, vedendolo ancora lì, immobile come uno stoccafisso. «Oh, bene, l’acqua è una favola» decise, sedendosi sul fondo.  
Castiel sbuffò e tornò indietro di qualche passo, acchiappando tra le punte di indice e pollice le sue mutande – vestiti, ecco cos’era che Lucifer si era dimenticato – e lanciandogliele, per poi voltargli le spalle. Sentì alcuni sciacquii, poi Dean lo raggiunse – con i gioielli di famiglia coperti, almeno – e lo squadrò con aria critica.  
«Amico, senza offesa, ma… _puzzi_. Pensi di farti un bagno o ti devo gettare dentro io?» domandò retoricamente, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Oh sì, ti prego, muoio dalla voglia di essere stretto dalle tue forti braccia… _Ariel_ » replicò l’interpellato, lasciando l’amico a bocca aperta. In risposta, quest’ultimo chinò la testa e la scrollò come un cane, schizzandolo di acqua gelata.  
Castiel avrebbe dovuto replicare, magari mandarlo al diavolo, ma si perse ad osservare qualcos’altro. Sulla spalla sinistra di Dean campeggiava ancora l’impronta bruciata di una mano – della _sua_ mano.  
Era tanto che non la vedeva. Dean portava sempre le maniche lunghe, come se volesse nasconderla o dimenticare la traccia di quel legame inscindibile.  
Era ancora lì. Razionalmente sapeva che non era qualcosa che potesse scomparire, o anche solo _sbiadire_ , eppure rivederla lo fece fremere da capo a piedi.  
Se vi avesse poggiato sopra il palmo, avrebbe combaciato perfettamente. Li avrebbe allacciati.  
Si morse le labbra e quasi allungò le dita, trafitto da un desiderio improvviso e lancinante. Aveva lasciato qualcosa lì, qualcosa di _grosso_ e unico, qualcosa che aveva perso, qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno, di cui avevano _entrambi_ bisogno.  
«Bel disegnino, vero?» lo riscosse la voce di Dean, quasi facendolo sussultare. «Hai idea di come me lo sono fatto?» gli domandò, alzando il bracciò per guardarla meglio. «Sembra dolorosa ed è vecchia, ma a volte pizzica un po’».  
«No» soffiò l’amico senza fiato, poi si schiarì la voce. «No, non ne ho idea» racimolò in un modo più intellegibile, ma sviò lo sguardo, incapace di reggere il peso di quegli occhi verdi.  
Il cacciatore lo stava fissando di nuovo in quel modo, come se avesse colto qualcosa di stonato in lui. Castiel si maledisse; Dean era sempre stato un tipo diffidente per natura, e lui era un autentico schifo a mentire. Doveva controllarsi, essere più composto e riguadagnarsi la sua fiducia.  
«Pensi di vestirti o stai qui impalato per metterti in mostra? Se è così, preferivo il nudo integrale, sai?» ironizzò per alleggerire l’atmosfera ed il ragazzo sbuffò divertito.  
«Che c’è, vuoi il bacino del buongiorno? Per questo tieni il broncio?» lo prese in giro.  
«Va’ a farti fottere!» ridacchiò Castiel, spingendo via quel deficiente che aveva la stazza di un camion. «Anzi, va a preparare la colazione» ci ripensò, iniziando davvero a seguire il suo consiglio e liberandosi dei vestiti, per buttarsi in acqua.  
«Sembra che qualcuno sia permaloso la mattina» lo prese in giro Dean, mentre si riappropriava del resto dei propri abiti e tornava alla capanna.  
L’acqua era incredibilmente fredda, nonostante facesse già fin troppo caldo. Probabilmente le correnti oceaniche avrebbero tenuto il mare gelato ancora per un bel pezzo. In ogni caso, lo aiutò a svegliarsi.  
Caffè, l’altra importante cosa che il Diavolo si era dimenticato era il _caffè_. Castiel lo scoprì con disappunto qualche minuto dopo. Poteva vivere senza droghe e alcool, ma il caffè!  
«Cioccolato?» propose l’amico. «Non c’è molto di adatto alla colazione. A meno che tu non preferisca tonno e fagioli».  
«Il cioccolato andrà bene» sospirò lui affranto. «Magari qui attorno troveremo della frutta» considerò poi e a quella parola il viso dell’altro ragazzo di afflosciò, come se gli avesse appena suggerito di mangiare _sabbia_.  
«Non mi va» si rese conto «L’unico modo in cui potrei sopportare la frutta è…»  
«Infilata in mezzo ad un dolce, lo so» lo interruppe Castiel. «Dovrai adattarti, gioia» gli fece notare. «Che dici, diamo un’occhiata in giro?» propose poi.  
La sabbia era bianca e sottile sotto i loro piedi scalzi, mentre s’incamminavano lungo il bagnasciuga. Benché fossero solo le prime ore del giorno, faceva caldo, così caldo che si erano liberati delle magliette e se l’erano legate attorno alla vita, procedendo a torso nudo.  
«Ce l’hai anche tu» notò Dean, indicando il piccolo tatuaggio che entrambi portavano sotto la clavicola sinistra, appena sopra il cuore.  
«Sì, è un sigillo per evitare le possessioni demoniache» spiegò Castiel. «Sfortunatamente non funziona con il virus croatoan. Sei stato proprio tu a farmelo» rivelò.  
Dean aveva insistito perché tutti a Camp Chitaqua lo facessero, specialmente lui, in effetti; ne era scaturita una bella litigata. Al tempo, non voleva ancora accettare di averne bisogno. Come al solito, Dean era stato più obbiettivo.  
«Sei magro da far pena. Quant’è che non mangi in modo decente?» cambiò discorso questi, rivolgendogli una smorfia.  
«Che succede, ti preoccupi per me? Sono commosso» replicò lui, sbatacchiando ironicamente le ciglia.  
Effettivamente era davvero magro, l’alcool e le droghe gli avevano riempito lo stomaco, ma non l’avevano nutrito, ed il suo corpo – il corpo di _Jimmy_ – che già di per sé non era mai stato molto robusto, si era rapidamente deteriorato.  
«Non c’è abbastanza cibo, in giro» si schermì, tuttavia. «Non c’è abbastanza di _nulla_ , in giro». Non voleva che Dean sapesse come si era ridotto; se c’era qualcosa che non desiderava che ricordasse, era proprio quello – non voleva vedere _mai più_ il biasimo ed il disgusto in quello sguardo verde.  
«Se non sto attento, mi sparirai davanti agli occhi» considerò il ragazzo. «Già così quanto pesi, cinquanta chili?»  
« _Cinquanta chili_? Non sono una ragazza!» s’indispettì Castiel. «E, fossi in te, mi preoccuperei per me stesso. Sei così _pallidino_ … e guarda questo sole» gli fece notare, poi ghignò «Ti riempirai di lentiggini».  
« Tzè, ha parlato _Mr. Abbronzatura 2014_!» sbuffò il cacciatore. «È il 2014, vero?» chiese poi, incerto.  
«Sì, credo di sì» considerò Castiel. «Chi lo calcola più il tempo?»  
«Già, chi se ne frega…» convenne Dean, come se nulla fosse. Un attimo dopo lo placcò e gettò in mare senza tanti complimenti.  
Lì la spiaggia formava una sorta d’insenatura ed il fondale era affossato, quindi si ritrovarono in un punto in cui l’acqua era più alta del previsto, completamente sommersi malgrado fossero a riva. Castiel cercò di non ridere o avrebbe perso la poco aria che aveva conservato nei polmoni, e non ci teneva a sostituirla con l’acqua salmastra, davvero. Si aggrappò alle spalle dell’amico e rotolarono sul fondale per qualche secondo, poi questi si staccò da lui, così di colpo come lo aveva travolto.  
Castiel riemerse, sputacchiando e dando finalmente libero sfogo alla risata che gli era rimasta intrappolata nel petto. Si scostò le ciocche fradice dalla fronte e sbatté le ciglia per liberarle dalle gocce salate, cercando l’amico con lo sguardo. Ma si ghiacciò quando lo trovò a pochi passi da lui, il torace gonfiato da un respiro convulso e gli occhi spalancati per il terrore.  
«Dean… che succede, Dean?» soffiò, preoccupato. Cercò di raggiungerlo, ma l’altro arretrò spaventato, scivolando con mani e piedi sulla sabbia cedevole.  
«Ali. Ho visto ali» smozzicò, atterrito.  
« _Ali_? Che stai dicendo?» domandò lui confuso. Ebbe quasi l’istinto di controllarsi le spalle, ma… che diavolo!, non aveva ali da molto tempo, ormai.  
«Le ho viste!» sbottò il cacciatore. «Quando mi hai toccato. Bianche, enormi. Ho sentito le piume tra le dita» asserì.  
Castiel si accigliò; Dean non aveva mai saputo che le sue ali erano bianche, aveva visto solo la loro ombra. Ad ogni modo, non c’erano più e di certo non poteva averle il suo tramite.  
Si voltò, dandogli le spalle per mostrargli la schiena liscia. «Vedi ali?» replicò, paziente.  
«… No» ammise il ragazzo, aggrottando la fronte.  
Lo sentì avvicinarsi con cautela, come se avesse paura che potesse attaccarlo, e lo lasciò fare, anche quando sentì il suo respiro sul proprio collo bagnato e le dita sfiorargli le scapole.  
«Non capisco» mormorò Dean, confuso, poi sibilò, accasciandosi in avanti e reggendosi la testa.  
Castiel si voltò appena in tempo per sostenerlo ed evitare che cadesse in ginocchio. «Ti stai sforzando troppo» lo rimproverò, stringendolo a sé. «Andiamo all’ombra, hai bisogno di riposare, o ti prenderai un’insolazione» continuò, sostenendolo mentre uscivano dall’acqua ed accompagnandolo sotto le ombre fitte degli alberi poco distanti.  
«Sto bene» protestò Dean, mentre Cas lo costringeva a sedersi a terra. «È stato solo un capogiro».  
«Sì, be’, io sono stanco. Possiamo fermarci?» cambiò tattica lui.  
«D’accordo» sbuffò l’amico.  
Castiel si lasciò cadere al suo fianco ed iniziò a strizzarsi l’orlo dei pantaloni. «Dovevi proprio buttarmi in acqua completamente vestito?» sospirò seccato.  
«Preferivi che ti spogliassi, prima?» sogghignò l’interpellato, poi gli colpì leggermente la spalla con la propria. «Ammettilo che ti è piaciuto. Sono un tipo divertente, io».  
«E modesto» ironizzò l’altro, facendogli soppesare la cosa ed annuire con aria soddisfatta.  
«Secondo te per quanto abbiamo camminato?» lo interrogò il ragazzo.  
«Non saprei. Un miglio?» considerò l’amico.  
«E non abbiamo trovato alcun segno di civiltà. Come diavolo siamo arrivati qui? E come facciamo ad andarcene, soprattutto?» si domandò il cacciatore.  
«Frutta» replicò Castiel, posando la nuca contro il tronco dell’albero.  
«Non credo che quella possa aiutarci» rispose Dean, sarcastico.  
«No, c’è della frutta» specificò lui, puntando un dito verso le fronde sopra di loro, sulle quali aveva alzato lo sguardo.  
«Che roba è?» esclamò l’altro, osservando i bizzarri frutti verdi.  
« _Artocarpus_ » rispose il compagno. «È un albero del pane».  
«Esistono alberi del _pane_?» ribatté il ragazzo, perplesso.  
«Ci sei giusto sotto» confermò Castiel.  
«Che diavolo sei, una specie di esperto botanico?» sbuffò Dean.  
«Avevo un amico che amava molto le piante» rispose lui distrattamente, pensando a Joshua, uno dei suoi fratelli più vicini a Dio.  
Si sfilò la maglietta dai fianchi e la frustò in aria con un gesto secco per liberarla dall’eccesso d’acqua, prima di rimettersi in piedi ed allungarsi verso i frutti tropicali. Ne colse alcuni e li sistemò dentro la maglia, legandola a mo’ di sacca.  
«Fantastico, dormo con la versione maschia di _Poison Ivy_ » ironizzò intanto il cacciatore. [2]  
«Dammi una mano, se non ti dispiace, _Batman_ » sbuffò questi.  
Con un sospiro da martire, Dean si alzò e lo aiutò a raccogliere i frutti dai rami più bassi. Poco dopo ripresero il cammino, restando sotto l’ombra degli alberi più prossimi alla spiaggia e cogliendo altri frutti qua e là. Percorsero forse un altro miglio, quando Castiel alzò lo sguardo e riconobbe qualcosa di non molto distante.  
«Guarda là» richiamò l’attenzione dell’amico, che strabuzzò gli occhi stupito.  
«È… la nostra capanna» osservò, incredulo.  
«Già» convenne lui.  
«Vuol dire che abbiamo già fatto il giro completo? Quest’isola è un francobollo di sabbia!» esclamò il ragazzo.  
«È già diventata la _nostra_ capanna?» lo riscosse Castiel, ridacchiando.  
«Sì, be’… come la chiameresti tu?» sbuffò l’interpellato.  
«Semplicemente _capanna_?» suggerì. «Sei sempre stato molto possessivo» osservò poi, divertito. «La tua macchina, la tua pistola, la tua torta, la tua birra, la tua musica…» _la tua famiglia, tuo fratello, il tuo angelo_.  
«Il mio migliore amico scassa-palle» concluse, spintonandolo leggermente.  
«C’è una cosa che non capisco…» esordì più tardi. « _Ouch!_ Fa’ piano» esclamò poi.  
«Solo _una_?» ironizzò Castiel, mentre cercava di spalmargli con gentilezza l’aloe sulle spalle bruciate. Fortuna che ne aveva notato qualche arbusto mentre camminavano e ne aveva colto alcune foglie. Il sole troppo intenso, a cui nessuno dei due era abituato, aveva arrossato la pelle di entrambi. «Oh, una lentiggine!»  
«Spiritoso. Molto spiritoso» ringhiò l’altro indispettito.  
Lui ridacchiò, continuando a spalmare il gel denso, estratto dalle foglie. «Allora, di che parlavi?» domandò poi.  
«Pensavo che spostandoci avremmo trovato un centro abitato, anche se piccolo o in degrado, invece in questo posto non c’è traccia di anima viva» osservò. «Ma allora come ci sono arrivati gli snack nella nostra rimessa? Quella è roba da supermercato, non da _Survivor_ ». [3]  
Castiel si agitò, innervosito, cercando di trovare una risposta plausibile. A volte dimenticava quanto Dean fosse perspicace, sotto alcuni aspetti. «Forse si tratta di un’isoletta privata. Sai, uno di quei rifugi per ricconi che, una volta l’anno, vogliono fare gli eremiti. Potrebbero essere rimasti qui dimenticati o come scorte» suppose.  
«Sì, forse» ammise il ragazzo, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria scettica. «Hai finito con quella schifezza?» domandò, disgustato.  
«Questa _schifezza_ è aloe vera, e ti salverà da un’ustione di primo grado» lo informò.  
«Sì, be’, continua ad essere disgustosa» storse la bocca il cacciatore.  
«Quindi immagino non mi aiuterai a metterla» concluse Castiel alzando gli occhi al cielo, e Dean incassò la testa tra le spalle.  
«Da’ qua» borbottò, afferrando una foglia e sospingendolo a sedersi davanti a lui. La spezzò a metà e lasciò colare la densa linfa gelatinosa direttamente sulla schiena dell’amico.  
Per quest’ultimo il sollievo fu istantaneo e sospirò mentre l’altro la stendeva per bene. I suoi gesti erano un po’ troppo burberi, ma lui non si lamentò, e dopo qualche momento Dean ingentilì i movimenti. Castiel sorrise, senza farsi vedere.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _Figlio del giovedì_ è un modo di dire anglofono che indica qualcuno sempre fuori luogo.  
>  [2] [Poison Ivy](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poison_Ivy).  
> [3] [Survivor](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_\(reality_show\)).


	3. Capitolo 2

Castiel si svegliò con un grido intrappolato sul fondo della gola, il respiro affannato e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Nella mente ancora l’immagine vivida delle iridi spente di Dean.  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no_ , pensò convulsamente, _è finita, finita!_ Si premette i palmi sulle palpebre e cercò di regolarizzare il respiro. L’amaca dondolò a causa dei suoi movimenti bruschi e lui si voltò a cercare l’amico al suo fianco, ma questi non era lì.  
A Castiel non piaceva dormire, no, nemmeno un po’. La maggior parte delle volte che si era abbandonato all’incoscienza erano blackout causati dall’eccesso di alcool, e gli unici sogni di cui era pratico erano i _viaggi_ causati dalle droghe. In realtà, spesso e volentieri ci dava giù così pesante proprio per evitare di sognare; seimila anni di vita erano un sacco di tempo a cui la fantasia del suo subconscio poteva attingere.  
Si precipitò giù dall’amaca e quasi rischiò di spaccarsi la testa, impigliandosi un piede nella rete. Si salvò per un soffiò e si slanciò verso la porta della capanna. La prima cosa che vide, quando la spalancò, fu Dean chinato su un bacile d’acqua che si portava un coltello alla gola.  
Non si fermò a ragionare, semplicemente entrò in azione: gli saltò addosso, buttandolo a terra e torcendogli il polso per allontanare il pugnale dalla sua pelle, facendogli lasciare la presa.  
«Uoh! Che diavolo ti prende, _Rambo_? Stai cercando di uccidermi?!» esclamò il ragazzo.  
«No, _tu_ che cazzo stai facendo?!» sbottò di rimando.  
«La barba! Stavo cercando di radermi il viso, deficiente!» gli urlò indietro lui e Castiel sì immobilizzò, ancora a cavalcioni del suo torace e con i suoi polsi intrappolati tra le mani.  
Il suo petto si gonfiava e sgonfiava convulsamente e gli occhi tormentati si tinsero di confusione, prima di allargarsi per il sollievo. «Oh…» mormorò, in imbarazzo.  
«Già, _oh_. Ora ti dispiace levarti di dosso?» si accigliò il cacciatore, irritato.  
Il sollievo fu tanto che quasi Castiel non sentì le sue parole. Le sue spalle si abbassarono e tutto il suo corpo si rilassò, abbandonando la postura d’attacco e apparendo di colpo molto più piccolo. Avrebbe indirizzato una preghiera di ringraziamento a Dio, se solo suo Padre fosse stato ancora reperibile.  
«Ehi, che ti prende?» domandò Dean più gentilmente, con quella singolare empatia che contraddistingueva i suoi momenti migliori.  
«Nulla, io… uhm… ho solo fatto un brutto sogno» smozzicò, spostandosi finalmente.  
Il ragazzo sorrise divertito. «Amico, cosa sei, un moccioso? Sembra che tu non abbia mai fatto un incubo in vita tua».  
 _Quasi_ , pensò lui. Ma rispose: «Era un sogno davvero brutto» a mo’ di scusa. Non aggiunse altro e Dean non chiese, forse in rispetto all’orgoglio maschile; _gli uomini non parlano di queste cose_ , gli aveva detto una volta. Castiel non aveva mai capito il perché. Insomma, gli sembrava abbastanza ridicolo, era chiaro a tutti che avessero anche loro dei sentimenti, quindi perché parlarne avrebbe dovuto farli apparire più deboli o delle donnicciole? Ad ogni modo, in quel momento gli tornava utile.  
Il cacciatore sbuffò. «Dovrò raccogliere altra acqua» borbottò, osservando la bacinella che lui aveva rovesciato nel suo assalto.  
«A che ti serve?» chiese l’altro, perplesso.  
«Per riflettermi e pulire il coltello, no?» rispose, come se fosse ovvio; e in effetti lo era abbastanza, ma Cas era ancora mezzo addormentato.  
Si sfregò energicamente il viso, strappandosi gli ultimi rimasugli di sonno che l’adrenalina non aveva ancora debellato, poi tornò a guardarlo. «Vuoi una mano?» sì offrì. «Sono bravo con i coltelli».  
Dean gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «Non ti basta aver già tentato di uccidermi una volta, oggi?» ironizzò.  
«Ehi, so quello che faccio!» protestò lui. «Sentì, non troverai lamette in giro, né specchi. È molto più pratico se ci radiamo a vicenda. Eviteremo di sfregiarci da soli, non trovi?» ritentò.  
«Va bene, va bene» cedette il ragazzo, offrendogli il pugnale dalla parte del manico. «Sta attento, è molto affilato».  
Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, _mamma_ » chiocciò, prima di sedersi a gambe incrociate davanti a lui ed inclinargli il viso per riprendere da dove aveva lasciato. Con pochi movimenti precisi e puliti finì di raderlo, sistemando anche i punti in cui la lama era già passata tralasciando qualche cosa, a causa del riflesso dell’acqua troppo vago.  
«Grazie» asserì Dean, accarezzandosi il viso ed il collo notevolmente più lisci. «Ehi, Poison Ivy, conosci qualche pianta che possiamo usare come dopobarba?» chiese poi.  
«Che si possa trovare in questo ambiente, solo l’aloe» rispose, pensieroso.  
L’amico fece una smorfia. «Di nuovo la _schifezza_ , no!» gemette.  
«Allora tieniti il bruciore» scrollò le spalle indifferente, facendolo imbronciare, prima di restituirgli il coltello. Inclinò il capo all’indietro, quando il ragazzo gli fece alzare il mento, e rabbrividì impercettibilmente nel momento in cui sentì la lama fredda avvicinarsi alla pelle delicata del collo. «Non cercherai di uccidermi, vero?» scherzò.  
«Uhm… l’amaca tutta per me, il doppio del cibo a disposizione, silenzio, scorte di carne…» considerò, punzecchiandolo su un fianco magro. «… no, forse quelle no. Ma non sarebbe una cattiva idea!» lo canzonò.  
«Spiritoso, molto spiritoso» replicò l’altro, piatto, poco prima che il pugnale iniziasse a scorrere sulla sua pelle.  
«Lo so, lo so. Ora fai il bravo bambino e chiudi il becco» gli raccomandò.  
Osservò lo sguardo intenso di Dean, mentre gli radeva le guance con concentrazione. Sembrava così diverso, quasi il vecchio se stesso, molto più simile al ragazzo che era venuto a trovarli dal 2009 di quanto non lo fosse da anni. Sì chiese distrattamente se _quel_ Dean stesse bene, poi tornò a quello davanti a lui, finalmente privo del peso del mondo sulle spalle e senza l’ombra delle perdite a scurirgli gli occhi. I loro battibecchi non erano così rilassati da _anni_ , anzi, forse non lo erano mai stati, visto che ai vecchi tempi lui non era esattamente un tipo da compagnia.  
Aveva temuto che ogni secondo in compagnia di un Dean privo di memoria sarebbe stato una tortura, invece il cacciatore era rilassato in sua presenza, a tratti sembrava perfino che ricordasse tutto. Castiel si chiese se quello fosse un segno, magari la prova che il loro legame poteva sopravvivere, malgrado tutto. Forse perfino che si sarebbero trovati ovunque, in qualunque tempo e dimensione, perché questi erano i loro caratteri, le loro anime.  
Fingere di non aver sofferto per il degrado del loro rapporto sarebbe stato inutile: se non era uno dei motivi che l’aveva portato a bere, era senz’altro uno di quelli che gli avevano fatto venire voglia di continuare. A mente lucida era cosciente che fosse solo l’ennesima scusa per stordirsi, ma l’indifferenza di Dean sapeva essere più dolorosa della sua rabbia; si era sentito lasciato indietro, abbandonato, completamente solo in un mondo che non gli apparteneva e del quale _lui_ l’aveva convinto a far parte. L’aveva odiato un po’, per quello, più di una volta, salvo poi notare la tensione dei suoi muscoli, il suo cipiglio scuro, la linea forte ma così esausta delle sue spalle… e scoprirsi incapace di andarsene, di lasciarlo a se stesso, come aveva fatto Dean con lui.  
«Lo stai facendo di nuovo» lo riportò al presente proprio la voce di quest’ultimo.  
«Cosa?»  domandò lui perplesso.  
«Non sei qui con me» chiarì l’amico, e pareva quasi offeso, come se Castiel l’avesse volutamente messo da parte. Di più, sembrava arrabbiato, e questo era tristemente familiare.  
«Perché ce l’hai con me, adesso?» s’informò quindi.  
«Tu… sei psicopatico, o cosa? Soffri di doppia personalità? Un momento prima stiamo scherzando e quello dopo… POOF!» il ragazzo schioccò le dita. «Sei con la testa da un’altra parte e sembri la persona più miserabile di questo mondo!» esclamò stizzito, e Castiel si ritrovò a fissarlo a bocca aperta. «Perché diavolo hai quello sguardo? Soffri di depressione? Cazzo, sono qui, non sei solo, che problema c’è? Cosa mi stai nascondendo?»  
Castiel non sapeva sinceramente cosa dire, aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere, quindi rispose semplicemente: «Finisci, poi ne parliamo» indicando il coltello.  
Dean sbuffò dal naso, seccato e ancora accigliato, però poi strinse le labbra e riprese, con movimenti un po’ più sbrigativi, ma sempre precisi. Dopo qualche minuto, sciacquò il pugnale, poi tamponò il suo viso con un panno, controllando di non aver tralasciato nulla, e all’improvviso si fermò.  
I suoi occhi tremarono mentre gli incorniciava il viso tra le mani, scrutandolo con un misto di terrore e meraviglia. Castiel lo osservò confuso e seguì i suoi movimenti con circospezione, mentre Dean si bagnava le dita e gliele passava tra i capelli, sollevandoli dalla fronte ed arruffandoli. Poi gli toccò le spalle e il collo, come in cerca di qualcosa.  
«Non c’è…» infatti lo sentì mormorare, e all’improvviso Castiel capì, e fu il classico fulmine a ciel sereno.  
Senza barba e con i capelli arruffati doveva somigliare molto di più all’angelo di un tempo. Dean cercava il trench.  
Deglutì a fatica e gli strinse gentilmente i polsi. «Mancano un sacco di cose, Dean. Un sacco di cose» sussurrò, sconfitto.  
«Chi sei tu?» chiese lui, guardingo, quasi spaventato.  
«Castiel» rispose, serio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«No, intendo, _cosa_ sei tu?» precisò e lui si sentì morire. Questa conversazione gli era dolorosamente familiare.  
 _Sono un angelo del Signore_ , gli aveva risposto al loro primo incontro – be’, il primo che Dean ricordasse. «Cas… sono solo _Cas_ » asserì stavolta.  
Dean scosse il capo, sfregandosi la bocca in un gesto nervoso che gli aveva visto fare milioni di volte, ma all’improvviso strizzò forte le palpebre e si premette i palmi sulle tempie. Castiel scattò immediatamente in azione, offrendogli la sua spalla su cui poggiarsi e sentì lo stomaco chiudersi una morsa, quando si rese conto che il dolore aveva accecato a tal punto l’amico da non indurlo nemmeno a protestare.  
«Poco per volta, Dean, non faccio che ripetertelo. Non ti devi forzare» sussurrò nel modo più tranquillizzante che gli riuscì, nonostante un nodo di preoccupazione gli otturasse la gola.  
«Ma tu sei qui. Sei sempre qui e io non so chi sei» ansò il cacciatore, riaprendo lentamente gli occhi per rivolgergli uno sguardo addolorato. «Mi dispiace» mormorò.  
Se il mondo fosse stato giusto, se suo _Padre_ lo fosse stato, Castiel sarebbe morto in quel momento, colpito da una folgore divina o qualcosa di simile. Avrebbe _dovuto_ essere così, cazzo. Se lo meritava.  
«Shhh… shhh… non essere stupido. Non è colpa tua» si ritrovò invece a dire, cingendogli la schiena. _Perdonami se puoi, perdonami per essere così egoista, per essere incapace di vivere. Incapace di vivere senza di te_. Avrebbe dovuto mandare Lucifer a farsi fottere e restare solo lui, se proprio il Diavolo non era  disposto a lasciarlo morire. Seconda possibilità per Dean? E quando mai l’aveva chiesta? Era stato lui, Castiel, a decidere al suo posto.  
«Invece è così» asserì Dean convinto, tirandosi i capelli, inconsapevole delle sue riflessioni «Sento che dovrei ricordarti, che non posso dimenticarti. È come se fosse colpa mia se tu sei qui» cercò di decifrare le proprie sensazioni. «Cosa ho fatto, Cas? Cosa _ti_ ho fatto?»  
E questi si sentì gelare. Un mondo che non gli apparteneva ed a cui Dean l’aveva convinto a far parte.  
«Mi hai spinto a cambiare» ammise, incapace di mentirgli su quello.  
«In bene o in male?» domandò lui accigliato.  
«Non saprei. Direi che i lavori sono ancora in corso» cercò di sorridere l’altro.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Il mare era bellissimo quella mattina, piatto e calmo come una tavola. Castiel raggiunse Dean in spiaggia ed osservò la sua schiena nuda e muscolosa bagnata dal sole; aveva piantato una canna da pesca sul bagnasciuga e si era seduto ad aspettare che il loro pranzo abboccasse.  
Lui lo studiò incuriosito, il cacciatore non era mai stato un tipo molto paziente, ma pareva che quello gli piacesse. Ricordava ancora il sogno in cui si era intrufolato anni prima, sorprendendolo a pescare sul molo di un lago; sembrava accaduto una vita fa.  
«Colazione?» propose, accostandosi a lui e porgendogli la metà di una noce di cocco che aveva usato come tazza.  
Dean osservò scettico il contenuto. «È quello che penso?» chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Sì, se intendi una macedonia» rispose lui, porgendogli anche un cucchiaio di legno; l’amico ne aveva intagliate due da alcuni rami teneri, la sera prima.  
«Cosa avevo detto ieri sulla frutta?» domandò retorico, e Castiel sbuffò.  
«Dammi un po’ di fiducia e assaggia» lo sollecitò poi. «Niente capricci, su. Non fare lo schizzinoso» aggiunse.  
«Non sono un bambino!» esclamò oltraggiato, infilandosi una cucchiaiata in bocca a mo’ di dimostrazione. Masticò con determinazione, quasi in spregio alla sua insinuazione, poi sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. «Hai…» iniziò, ma s’interruppe.  
L’amico sorrise soddisfatto. «Sì, ho mischiato la frutta al cioccolato» confermò, sedendosi accanto a lui ed attaccando la propria porzione.  
Dean lo contemplò per qualche secondo, poi tornò alla propria macedonia. «Forse, dopotutto, potresti essermi utile» ponderò.  
Castiel ridacchiò, ma non aggiunse niente. Un punto per lui.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
La vegetazione era insopportabilmente fitta, al centro dell’isola, e faceva un caldo da safari. Con un ringhio ferino, Dean si schiaffò la mano su un braccio nudo, spiaccicando l’ennesima zanzara.  
«Da quanto diavolo è che camminiamo, un’ora?» borbottò.  
Castiel scostò l’ennesimo ramo con un braccio e sollevò lo sguardo per cercare il sole. «Non saprei, non riesco più ad orientarmi» ammise.  
«Fantastico» sbuffò l’amico «Come pensi che riusciremo a tornare indietro?»  
«Di quello non mi preoccupo, basta seguire le nostre impronte» rispose distrattamente «Ma se non troviamo una fonte siamo fottuti. Non sopravvivremo a lungo, se non arrivano presto le piogge».  
Avevano a disposizione alcune giare d’acqua dolce, nella dispensa, ma non sarebbero bastate a lungo con quel caldo infernale. Già così la stavano centellinando ed avevano bisogno d’acqua potabile non solo per bere, ma anche per lavarsi e cucinare. Castiel _sapeva_ che doveva esserci un fiume o una fonte; Lucifer non li avrebbe mai resuscitati per mandarli lì a morire lentamente, era uno a cui piacevano le esecuzioni rapide e pulite.  
Fece ancora qualche passo, poi inciampò in un’infida radice nascosta dal terreno e dalle felci, venendo proiettato avanti dal suo stesso peso. Ruzzolò un paio di volte e poi si ritrovò dentro a qualcosa di molto bagnato e molto scuro. _Acqua sporca_ , realizzò subito dopo. Erano le tracce fangose di un fiumiciattolo.  
Malgrado ora fosse più lurido di prima, sorrise quando Dean lo raggiunse.  
«Imbranato» lo apostrofò questi, senza troppa acredine, tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
«Guarda cos’ho trovato!» esclamò lui entusiasta, indicandogli la poca acqua che continuava a scorrere verso est, in direzione del mare.  
«Wow! La prossima volta ricordami di lanciarti, magari riusciamo a trovarla prima» ironizzò, e Castiel lo mandò allegramente a quel paese, mentre iniziava a risalire il rigagnolo, che andava via via ingrossandosi.  
Camminarono ancora per un po’, forse un altro quarto di miglio, osservando il fiumiciattolo allargarsi e diventare sempre più profondo, finché il letto non divenne ghiaioso e l’acqua limpida. Infine sboccarono in una radura e Castiel rimase a bocca aperta davanti alla vista che si aprì ai loro occhi.  
«Wow…» boccheggiò Dean.  
«Già. _Wow_ » convenne lui.  
Il fiume si gettava con una cascatella, alta non più di un paio di metri, forse causata da un rialzo del terreno, in una concavità che era quasi un piccolo lago aperto. L’acqua era cristallina, il fondo chiaro, e tutt’attorno la vegetazione sembrava quasi abbracciarli.  
Senza pensarci, Castiel gettò via la maglietta, scalciò gli anfibi ed iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni.  
«Che diavolo stai facendo?!» esclamò il cacciatore, allibito, mentre lui sgusciava fuori dai jeans.  
«Secondo te?» replicò, mandando i boxer ad ammucchiarsi con il resto dei vestiti, prima di tuffarsi in acqua. Era così fredda – specie in confronto alla sua temperatura corporea – che gli si rizzarono perfino i capelli corti sulla nuca. Riemerse dopo qualche secondo, sorridendo, e puntò lo sguardo sull’amico, ancora immobile a riva. «Che fai, resti lì?» gli domandò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Sei nudo» osservò Dean molto acutamente.  
«Capitan Ovvio è tra noi» ironizzò Castiel. «Siamo maschi» gli ricordò poi.  
«È proprio _questo_ il problema» sottolineò l’altro ragazzo.  
«Senti, non è che non hai mai visto un uccello. Ne hai uno attaccato in mezzo alle gambe» sbuffò lui, iniziando a sciacquarsi la pelle impregnata di fango e sudore.  
«E ci terrei a non vederne altri» asserì il cacciatore.  
Castiel sospirò. «Fa’ come ti pare» lo apostrofò, prima di inclinare il collo indietro per lavarsi anche i capelli, offrendogli involontariamente la visione del suo petto asciutto, teso e bagnato. Con l’acqua ad otturargli le orecchie, non sentì i fruscii di abiti smessi provenire dalla riva, ma avverti perfettamente le mani forti che gli ghermirono la vita trascinandolo a fondo.  
Preso alla sprovvista, ingoiò diversi sorsi d’acqua – per fortuna dolce, _stavolta_ – prima che Dean gli permettesse di riemergere.  
«Cazzo» ansò aspramente. «Possibile che tutte le volte che siamo vicini all’acqua tenti di uccidermi?!»  
«Cosa posso dire? Istighi la mia vena sadica» ghignò lui, sfacciato.  
Castiel lo spintonò, seccato, tornando a riva per afferrare i propri vestiti e dargli una rinfrescata, prima di stenderli ad asciugare sui rami, sotto il sole. Notò Dean allontanarsi dove l’acqua era più profonda, ma non vi badò più di tanto, almeno sinché non sparì dalla sua vista per un minuto intero.  
Senza pensarci, si gettò di nuovo in acqua e si addentrò verso la zona in cui l’aveva visto sparire, peccato che lui non fosse esattamente quel che si definiva un _nuotatore provetto_. Conosceva la teoria ma non altrettanto bene la pratica, ed aveva avuto poche occasioni di nuotare in quegli anni, quindi quando si rese conto che non toccava più con i piedi, venne prese da un moto di genuino e _umanissimo_ terrore.  
Perse la coordinazione motoria, poi con la paura la dimenticò del tutto e, prima ancora di rendersi conto di cosa stesse succedendo, stava affondando. L’acqua dolce, più pesante di quella salata, non lo aiutò affatto a risalire, e più si sentiva andare giù, più si faceva prendere dal panico, senza riuscire a sincronizzare i movimenti. Una nuvola di bolle d’aria, causata dal suo stesso respiro perduto, gli offuscò la vista e per un agghiacciante momento sentì la gola riempirsi d’acqua, poi un braccio muscoloso gli circondò il petto e lo tirò su di peso.  
Castiel si aggrappò alla spalla di Dean, mentre il proprio stomaco veniva scosso dai conati e vomitava più liquido di quanto si fosse reso conto di aver bevuto.  
«Che cazzo volevi fare?!» ululò l’amico, furioso e spaventato, scuotendolo per le spalle. E a lui girò la testa, a causa del poco ossigeno che ancora gli circolava per il cervello.  
«Credevo…» s’interruppe, tossendo un paio di volte «… tu stessi affogando…» cercò di spiegare con la trachea graffiata dall’acqua.  
«Quindi hai pensato bene di venire a farmi compagnia?» ringhiò ancora il ragazzo, mentre lui riprendeva a tossire. Non riusciva a pensare, aveva le vertigini. «Cristo!» sbottò il cacciatore, passandogli un braccio sotto le gambe per tirarlo su, portandolo fuori dall’acqua, e solo allora lui si rese conto che Dean lo aveva trascinato in una zona più bassa. O magari, essendo più alto, era semplicemente agevolato.  
«Mettimi giù» gracchiò. «Ce la faccio».  
«Sta zitto. Sembri un uccellino, sei una palla di piume e ossicini vuoti! Non pesi un cazzo» osservò nervoso.  
 _Quali piume?_ , pensò lui confusamente, poi cercò di nuovo di scendere, ma l’amico sembrava sordo alle sue proteste.  
«Stasera mangi almeno due pesci, chiaro?» gli ordinò, sempre sullo stesso tono.  
«Non riuscirò mai a mangiarne due» soffiò lui allibito. No, davvero, avrebbe finito per sentirsi male. A causa dell’alcool e del poco cibo a cui era abituato, il suo stomaco aveva le dimensioni di un francobollo ed era fin troppo suscettibile, appena mangiava più di un certo tanto, rimetteva tutto.  
«Più pesce e meno frutta, sottospecie di pennuto» lo apostrofò allora Dean.  
«Cos’è, una nuova tecnica per farmi fuori? Soffocarmi di cibo e d’imbarazzo?» ironizzò Castiel, mentre l’altro lo metteva finalmente giù e gli gettava addosso i vestiti ancora umidi che aveva lasciato ad asciugare su un ramo.  
«Quando mi libererò di te, sarà in un modo più soddisfacente» asserì incazzato, sedendoglisi accanto, e solo allora lui notò che si era tuffato in acqua con i boxer. Si trattenne a stento dal ridere.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Nei giorni a seguire, si stabilì pian piano una certa routine. Castiel si svegliava sempre molto presto, perlopiù a causa della luce del sole – forte fin dalle prime ore del mattino – che entrava con prepotenza dall’unica finestrella della capanna e dal soffitto aperto. Tapparelle in un’isola deserta? Un miraggio.  
Ma Dean si svegliava ancora prima di lui, e mentre Castiel cercava di schiarirsi la mente, ancora annebbiata da sogni cupi e quasi sempre impalpabili, l’altro ragazzo aveva già sistemato l’attrezzatura da pesca. Era una cosa che lo lasciava abbastanza perplesso; da che lo conosceva, il cacciatore non era mai stato un tipo molto mattiniero, in special modo considerando il fatto che lavorava soprattutto di notte. Si svegliava presto solo se costretto, ma in effetti era abituato a dormire solo poche ore per volta, quindi Cas smise semplicemente di farci caso.  
Si facevano la barba a vicenda appena erano entrambi in piedi, poi Dean ritornava alla sua canna da pesca, mentre lui s’ingegnava per creare una colazione gradevole e sana, che consumavano insieme sulla spiaggia. Si era specializzato nella preparazione di spremute e cocktail di frutta – ovviamente analcolici, perché l’unica cosa che aveva per allungarli era il latte di cocco o l’acqua –, e stranamente l’amico sembrava apprezzarli. O, perlomeno, li beveva senza troppe smorfie.  
In seguito Castiel lo lasciava alla cattura dei pesci e percorreva il sentiero – che stava via via diventando familiare – per raggiungere il laghetto che avevano scoperto e riempire d’acqua dolce una o due giare.  
Durante il resto del tempo faceva di tutto per tenersi occupato.  
La cosa più tremenda di quel posto, in effetti, era la noia incombente. Poteva essere rilassante per chi aveva trascorso tutta la vita a lottare, ma dopo qualche giorno di relax e poi qualche settimana, diventava semplicemente noioso, specie per due uomini d’azione.  
Trascorrevano sempre qualche ora in spiaggia, la mattina o il tardo pomeriggio, quando il sole troppo forte non li costringeva a ripararsi dentro la capanna. E quello era abbastanza divertente. Castiel aveva scoperto di amare tantissimo il mare, specie all’alba ed al tramonto. Faceva lunghe passeggiate sul bagnasciuga e raccoglieva le conchiglie più belle. Dean lo prendeva in giro senza pietà perché la considerava una cosa da femminucce, ma si era appropriato di un braccialetto che lui aveva realizzato con un occhio di Santa Lucia e legno di cocco. [1] E aveva perfino iniziato a dargli lezioni di nuoto, che spesso si concludevano con esiti disastrosi – per Castiel – e estremamente esilaranti – per Dean.  
Intanto lui aveva cominciato a coltivare un orticello dietro la capanna, trapiantando piante medicinali e frutta, e se ne prendeva cura ogni giorno.  
Per contro, le emicranie del cacciatore si erano fatte più frequenti e le fitte ci impiegavano più tempo a scemare. Castiel iniziava a comprendere la natura di quell’amnesia: i ricordi non erano veramente cancellati, solo _filtrati_. Il Diavolo aveva posto degli argini che lasciavano passare solo quelli più innocui, cosicché Dean ne coglieva solo l’ombra ed il suo istinto cercava di sopperire a tutto il resto. I dolori non erano altro che i ricordi che tentavano di emergere, scontrandosi contro le barriere create da Lucifer, ma Castiel non conosceva modo per evitare il dolore o farlo scemare, se non pregare il ragazzo di smetterla d’angustiarsi. Però questo, aggiungendosi al nervosismo – di Dean per il mal di testa e suo per lo stress di tenergli nascosta la verità –, alla noia ed al semplice fatto di essere due uomini pieni di testosterone da soli su un isola deserta,  li portava sempre più spesso a litigare, in un modo che gli ricordava orribilmente gli anni appena trascorsi.  
Forse fu proprio grazie a questo – o almeno _anche_ grazie a questo – che Castiel iniziò a rendersi conto di essere in astinenza.  
Lucifer aveva purificato il suo corpo da alcool e droghe, ma c’era un’altra cosa di cui era diventato fortemente dipendente negli ultimi anni: il sesso. Oltre ad annebbiargli la mente come le altre sostanze, era stato una valvola di sfogo contro lo stress, la rabbia, la depressione, ed in generale tutta la situazione di merda in cui era infilato, non ultima la sua Caduta.  
Scopava tutti i giorni, spesso più volte al giorno, per più ore del normale – o di quanto fosse possibile e salutare per un comune essere umano – e con più persone. Trovarsi di colpo a secco non era facile, per nulla.  
Non era certo di come se la stesse passando Dean, a tal proposito, ma supponeva che non fosse messo molto meglio di lui; d’altronde non si era mai risparmiato in vita sua. Forse anche per lui il nervosismo, in parte, era dovuto a quello.  
Poi arrivarono le piogge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [Occhio di Santa Lucia](http://www.riccioligioielli.it/index.php?page=moreinfo&id_moreinfo=1). Temo purtroppo che si trovi solo nel Mar Mediterraneo o – esagerando – sull’Oceano Atlantico, ma passatemi la licenza poetica. Mi piace l’idea perché si dice che porti fortuna e protegga dal malocchio.


	4. Capitolo 3

In effetti, le piogge arrivarono molto prima di quanto Castiel si aspettasse. Il caldo dell’isola gli aveva fatto dimenticare che nel resto del mondo l’inverno era alle porte – o magari, quando era nel _resto del mondo_ , era semplicemente troppo fatto per badare allo scorrere delle stagioni.  
Il primo giorno il tempo alternava pioggerelle fitte a veri e propri monsoni, tanto da rendere quasi impossibile lasciare la capanna. Ringraziò di essere stato abbastanza previdente – _paranoico_ , avrebbe detto Bobby una volta, con grande orgoglio – da aver subito messo da parte delle scorte, fin da quando erano capitati lì.  
Il temporale scoppiò il pomeriggio, poco dopo che loro ebbero consumato il pesce pescato la mattina. Dean era giusto nel bel mezzo di una tirata su quanto gli mancasse la carne, che iniziarono a cadere le prime gocce ed in pochi attimi si ritrovarono fradici.  
«Cristo, sono bagnato fin dentro le ossa!» sbottò, chiudendosi la porta della capanna alle spalle.  
«Spogliati» ordinò Castiel, dirigendosi verso la rimessa «Se teniamo addosso questa roba ci verrà un accidenti» spiegò, prendendo due coperte e lanciandogliene una. «Ci copriremo con queste, per il momento».  
«Dovremmo accendere il fuoco per asciugare i vestiti» osservò il cacciatore, e l’altro alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto aperto.  
«Abbiamo della legna asciutta, ma finché piove così forte sarà impossibile accenderla» osservò.  
«Fantastico» sbuffò Dean, strappandosi di dosso la maglietta e gettandola a terra. Si drappeggiò la coperta sulle spalle, poi si sfilò i jeans da sotto di essa. «Che facciamo nel frattempo?» si chiese, lasciandosi crollare a terra.  
Castiel si spogliò a sua volta e si legò addosso la coperta a mo’ di toga romana,  poi prese la noce di cocco in cui conservava le conchiglie che raccoglieva sulla spiaggia e mise qualcosa in mano all’amico. Quando questi controllò di cosa si trattasse, scoprì due piccoli dadi di legno chiaro.  
«Li ho fatti l’altro giorno, proprio in previsione di qualcosa del genere» spiegò, e l’altro lo guardò estasiato.  
«Cas, tu sei un genio!» esclamò.  
«Sempre questo tono sorpreso» sbuffò questi, sedendosi di fronte a lui. «Cosa scommettiamo?»  
«Non abbiamo soldi e, in ogni caso, non ce ne faremmo nulla» considerò il ragazzo. «Che ne dici della cena? Se perdo, la cucino io per una settimana» propose.  
«D’accordo» convenne, leccandosi i baffi. «E se perdo io, ti faccio un massaggio» offrì.  
«Ottimo. Scommetto che sarà un numero inferiore a otto» asserì Dean.  
«Inferiore a undici, ma maggiore di quattro» controbatté lui. «Lancia tu per primo» lo sollecitò, poi.  
Il cacciatore soffiò sui dadi, poi li agitò nel pugno chiuso e li lasciò andare. Il primo cadde sul quattro ed il secondo, con suo disappunto, sul cinque.  
Castiel ghignò. «Qual è il menù di stasera?»  
Andarono avanti così per un po’, finché la pioggia non si acquietò il tanto da permettere loro di accendere il fuoco.  
«Dove vai?» chiese Cas ad un certo punto, vedendo Dean alzarsi in piedi.  
«A cercare dei rami per coprire almeno in parte quel buco» spiegò indicando il soffitto «Altrimenti presto il terreno non riuscirà più a trattenere l’acqua e la capanna si allagherà. Esco adesso che la pioggia non è tanto fitta».  
«Ti do una mano» si offrì subito.  
«No, tu trova qualcosa per coprire la finestra. Si sta alzando il vento, se non stiamo attenti spegnerà il fuoco» gli fece notare, in tono così pratico ed autoritario da ricordargli il vecchio Dean.  
Il corpo di Castiel rispose autonomamente, mettendosi in moto per eseguire gli ordini, senza che quasi lui registrasse la stranezza, tanto era abituato a seguire i suoi comandi.  
Più tardi riuscirono a mettere insieme una cena decente: pesce freddo, fagioli in scatola e qualche frutto. Non proprio un pasto ghiotto, ma nemmeno il peggiore che avessero mai mangiato.  
«Questa pioggia rovinerà il mio orticello» osservò Castiel, rattristato.  
«Sono tutte piante del posto, dovrebbero essere abituate» replicò l’amico, perplesso.  
«Sono ancora troppo giovani» rispose lui.  
«Non sottovalutare la tenacia dei più piccoli, tutti lottiamo per sopravvivere» asserì il cacciatore, puntando lo sguardo sulle fiamme. Il fuoco creava ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi chiari e giocava sulla sua pelle abbronzata, incendiando d’oro i capelli biondi schiariti dal sole.  
«Dovresti dormire un po’» gli consigliò Castiel, e lo vide sussultare.  
«No, non sono stanco» obbiettò il ragazzo, e solo allora lui si rese conto che, da quando erano arrivati lì, non l’aveva mai visto dormire; ogni volta Dean si addormentava per ultimo ed era sempre il primo ad alzarsi. Sembrava quasi che non volesse farsi vedere mentre dormiva.  
«Raccontami qualcosa» lo distrasse improvvisamente quest’ultimo.  
«Tipo fiaba della buonanotte?» ironizzò Castiel.  
«Sì» sorrise Dean. «Parlami di qualcosa che abbiamo fatto. Non ricordo ancora nulla» ammise, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Castiel sentì lo stomaco chiudersi per la tensione e si agitò sul posto, innervosito.«Cosa vorresti sapere?»  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle. «Qualcosa di divertente».  
Lui ci pensò un po’, poi ridacchiò. «Quando ci siamo conosciuti, ero ancora vergine» rivelò.  
« _Cosa?!_ » esclamò Dean, tra il divertito e l’esterrefatto. «Ma hai detto che è stato sei o sette anni fa!» obbiettò, come se un uomo adulto ed illibato fosse inconcepibile.  
«Sì» confermò lui sorridendo. «E hai giurato che non mi avresti lasciato morire vergine» rammentò.  
«Quindi cosa ho fatto?» chiese, con l’aria d’intuire già la risposta.  
«Mi hai portato in un bordello» raccontò Castiel. «E io sono stato… un completo disastro» confessò.  
Dean scoppiò a ridere. «Che hai combinato?»  
«Ho cercato di ubriacarmi e poi ho spaventato a morte Chastity, la squillo che mi avevi pagato. Ho detto qualcosa su suo padre e lei è diventata una furia…» spiegò. «Siamo fuggiti dal retro, io e te» concluse, sorridendo al ricordo.  
Dean stava ancora ridacchiando. «Oh, sei un fenomeno… un _fenomeno_ , Cas» ansimò, rotolandosi a terra. «Quindi alla fine non hai perso la verginità, quella sera?» chiese poi, asciugandosi  una lacrima d’ilarità dall’angolo dell’occhio destro.  
«No, non quella sera» confermò.  
«E quando?» domandò l’altro avvicinandosi, il sorriso tinto di divertimento ed indiscrezione.  
«Un paio d’anni dopo» rispose pensieroso, sfiorandosi il labbro inferiore con un dito, poi sogghignò amaramente. «Ho aspettato tanto a lungo e alla fine mi sono gettato via con qualcuno di cui non ricordo nemmeno il volto».  
Il sorriso sparì dal viso di Dean. «Perché?» chiese, guardingo.  
«Perché no? Il mondo stava andando a puttane, eravamo nel bel mezzo dell’Apocalisse, volevo soltanto… dimenticare. Sentire un po’ di calore… non lo so» ammise, scuotendo il capo.  
«Sei proprio uno sfigato, Cas» sbuffò il ragazzo, ma gli arruffò gentilmente i capelli, come se avesse a che fare con un bambino che si era appena sbucciato un ginocchio.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Dean soffriva ancora di incubi. Era questo il grande segreto che cercava di nascondergli, il motivo per cui si addormentava sempre dopo di lui e, probabilmente, quello per il quale si alzava sempre troppo presto.  
Castiel lo scoprì quasi per caso. Si svegliò all’improvviso, senza alcuna ragione precisa, tanto che, lì per lì, pensò fosse stato un tuono a disturbare il suo sonno. Poi si accorse che, accanto a lui, Dean si stava agitando e gli stringeva il braccio così forte da bloccargli la circolazione. La seconda cosa di cui si rese conto fu di essere praticamente spalmato sul suo fianco – e non era certo _lì_ che si era addormentato! – ma accantonò subito la questione in favore dell’altra, decisamente più urgente.  
«Dean…» lo chiamò scuotendolo, dapprima con gentilezza. «Dean, svegliati!» esclamò poi, dandogli qualche lieve schiaffetto su una guancia. «Mi stai facendo male!» sbottò infine, quando non ebbe ottenuto alcun risultato.  
Il cacciatore aprì gli occhi di scatto, risucchiò l’aria in un singhiozzo, come ingoiando un grido, e deglutì pesantemente. «Cas…» gracchiò con voce ruvida, sbattendo un paio di volte le ciglia per metterlo a fuoco. «Che succede?» chiese confuso.  
«Potresti lasciarmi?» replicò lui, prima di tutto, ed il ragazzo mollò la presa di colpo, quasi spaventato dal suo stesso gesto. «Stavi avendo un incubo» spiegò quindi, più gentilmente.  
«Già, ottima deduzione, _Sherlock_ » rispose l’amico sfregandosi una mano sul viso. «Scusa per… sai…» smozzicò poi, lasciando ricadere il braccio ed osservando il suo, su cui spiccavano i segni rossi delle sue dita.  
«È tutto okay» gli assicurò lui.  
Calò un silenzio pesante, interrotto solo dallo scrosciare della pioggia. La capanna era buia, così buia che _sentiva_ Dean, più che vederlo.  
Castiel avrebbe voluto tempestarlo di domande – cosa sognava? Perché era tanto spaventato? Era l’Inferno che vedeva ancora, dopo tutti quegli anni, o soltanto il passato che Lucifer aveva rimosso dalla sua mente e che ora tentava di riemergere? – ma non poteva, perché lui non gli avrebbe risposto e, anzi, con ogni probabilità lo avrebbe scacciato.  
E fu in quel momento, quando Dean si voltò per guardarlo e lui percepì il suo respiro sulla propria spalla, che ricordò _quanto_ fossero maledettamente vicini.  
«Cas… noi siamo… siamo _stati_ … amanti?» gli domandò questi all’improvviso, con una certa nervosa esitazione.  
«Cosa?!» esclamò lui, allibito. Tutto si aspettava, meno che quello.  
«Non farmelo ripetere» borbottò il ragazzo, imbarazzato.  
«Cosa diavolo ti ha dato questa impressione?» domandò quindi, perplesso.  
«Lo prendo come un _no_ » asserì l’amico. «Ma allora perché diamine mi sali addosso ogni mattina? Non capisco. Il modo in cui mi guardi… in cui mi _tocchi_ … E soprattutto, perché a _me_ non dà fastidio?» continuò, confuso.  
«Io… io non mi ero nemmeno accorto di… di… _questo_!» esclamò Castiel. «Aspetta… è per questo che sparisci sempre all’alba?» comprese, all’improvviso.  
«Be’… tu che faresti, al posto mio?» replicò Dean, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non lo so, ti sveglierei, ti butterei giù dall’amaca, di certo non fuggirei come se tu fossi un lebbroso. E in che razza di modo ti guardo, si può sapere? Ti guardo come sempre. E come ti _tocco_? Andiamo, mi fai sembrare una specie di maniaco!»  
«Cioè… tu mi hai sempre guardato _così_ e io non ho mai detto niente?» riepilogò il ragazzo. «Mi tocchi come… come una donna… sei tutto affettuoso e gentile e premuroso…» spiegò, come se fosse una cosa disgustosa.  
«Sei il mio migliore amico e hai una cazzo di amnesia!» gli ricordò lui.  
«Quindi è solo per questo?» si accertò il cacciatore.  
«Sì!» sbottò l’altro.  
«Bene» concluse Dean, ma più che soddisfatto sembrava piccato, quasi offeso.  
«Bene» convenne Castiel nel medesimo tono.  
 _Che… che… ingrato!_ , pensò dentro di sé. Dean non aveva idea, nemmeno la più pallida idea, di quanto avesse dato per lui e di quanto ancora fosse disposto a dare. Sapeva che non era colpa sua, e per questo cercò di calmarsi; aveva perso la memoria, non aveva colpe. Ma Dean era _sempre_ stato così, ed era questo che ora gli faceva ribollire il sangue.  
Odiò il monsone che si stava abbattendo su quella fottuta isoletta, perché al momento avrebbe soltanto voluto uscire per allontanarsi da lui. Uscire per trovare dell’alcool.  
«Lo vedi? Lo stai facendo ancora!» esclamò il ragazzo, attirando la sua attenzione.  
«Cosa?!» sbottò lui esasperato.  
«Tu… tu mi guardi come se fossi la cosa che desideri di più al mondo e poi… poi… POOF! Abbassi lo sguardo e sparisci nella tua testa, o chissà dove. Come se io non fossi _qui_ , Cristo!» asserì Dean in tono duro, esasperato, lasciandolo a bocca aperta. «Se vuoi qualcosa, perché cazzo non allunghi una mano e la prendi?!»  
Fu la fantomatica secchiata d’acqua gelida. «Perché… perché non posso rischiare di perderti» sussurrò Castiel, ancora ad occhi sgranati, sotto shock, con quella che fu una rivelazione anche per se stesso.  
«Mi fai girare le palle» ringhiò Dean. «Mi fai girare le palle ad elica» rincarò. «Certe volte ti guardo e so che potrei farti male. Potrei farti male in così tanti modi che mi spavento, capisci? Che razza di persona sono? Dove cazzo ho imparato tutto questo? E tu _sai_. Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, lo so. E mi fa venire ancora più voglia di _farti male_. Ma non ci riesco. C’è qualcosa dentro di me che mi dice che non ti devo toccare, che non mi devo azzardare, non devo osare. Che te lo devo. Eppure sei mio. Nulla nel modo in cui mi tocchi e mi stai addosso mi da fastidio. E non è normale» si infilò le mani tra i capelli, tirandoli con forza. «Non ha senso. Tutto questo non ha senso. Quello che _dico_ non ha senso» gemette, piegandosi sotto una nuova fitta d’emicrania.  
Castiel agì immediatamente, prendendolo tra le braccia e attirandolo sul suo petto. «Shhh… shhh… va tutto bene… andrà tutto bene…» sussurrò con voce tranquillizzante e, per la prima volta, l’amico cercò di respingerlo, tentando di allontanarsi da lui.  
«No. Basta. Non fare così» smozzicò, puntellando i palmi contro il suo torace per scostarsi, ma senza abbastanza forza.  
«Silenzio» intimò Castiel accarezzandogli la fronte, e in quel momento desiderò avere anche solo un briciolo della Grazia che una volta gli avrebbe permesso di addormentarlo ed acquietare le sue sofferenze. «Mi dispiace» mormorò cullandolo, quando Dean lasciò crollare la testa sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi, esausto. «Mi dispiace così tanto» bisbigliò, soffocando la voce tra i suoi capelli e serrando le palpebre per arginare le lacrime. _Mi dispiace di non essere abbastanza_.  
«Fottiti» biascicò il ragazzo, ma strinse le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena quasi con disperazione. «Va’ al diavolo, Castiel Thursday…» rincarò, scostandosi appena il tanto da incontrare il suo sguardo «… chiunque tu sia» concluse, piantando un palmo sulla sua nuca ed attirando la sua bocca sulla propria.  
Lui mugugnò sorpreso, ad occhi sbarrati. «Cosa… come…?» ansò, confuso.  
«Sta’ zitto» ringhiò il cacciatore spingendolo giù, e l’amaca dondolò lievemente sotto il loro peso. «Non vado da nessuna parte. Quindi allunga quelle cazzo di mani e prendi quello che ti pare. Capito, Cas?» ordinò quasi, scendendo di nuovo a catturare le sue labbra, con un impeto che rasentava la violenza.  
Castiel gli incorniciò il volto tra i palmi, frastornato, indeciso se respingerlo o meno. Non riusciva a pensare, blackout totale, ed il suo corpo sembrava aver preso il comando. La sua bocca si schiuse di propria volontà, avida, e – ancora prima di accorgersene – aveva le dita infilate tra i tra i capelli di Dean. Il suo cervello annaspava, stravolto, ma il resto di lui sembrava sapere esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno e lo pretendeva con la frenesia di un drogato in astinenza.  
«Wow…» ansò Dean dopo qualche minuto «Niente male per un verginello» ironizzò, senza fiato.  
«In un paio d’anni s’imparano un sacco di cose» rispose lui, poi lo scrutò seriamente. «Cosa stiamo facendo?»  
«Devo raccontarti la favoletta delle api e dei fiori o preferisci un disegnino?» replicò l’altro, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Tu non lo vuoi davvero» asserì Castiel.  
«Ah, no? Ma pensa, credevo di sapere ancora cosa voglio, anche con il cervello spappolato» ironizzò il cacciatore.  
«A te piacciono le donne» continuò l’amico.  
«Sì. E mi piaci tu» scrollò le spalle Dean.  
«No, non è vero» _Di me non ti frega un accidenti_ , concluse tra sé, sgusciando via dalla sua presa.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò. «Senti, non so che razza di cazzone fossi prima, ma… dico sul serio, okay?» asserì, afferrandogli un polso per trattenerlo, la voce che si affievoliva sulle ultime parole, carica d’imbarazzo.  
Castiel scosse il capo, distogliendo lo sguardo, come a voler scacciare quella dichiarazione, ma non riuscì ad allontanarsi. Aveva troppo bisogno di tutto quello, di calore umano, e soprattutto di sentirsi importante per Dean.  
«Cas…» lo chiamò gentilmente questi, inclinando il capo per cercare i suoi occhi, come aveva fatto tante volte, anni prima, quando davvero gli importava. E lui si morse ipnoticamente un labbro, tormentato.  
 _Non posso, non posso, questo non è Dean_ , si disse, mentre lui gli accarezzava l’interno tenero del polso con il pollice. _Non si torna indietro, nessuno torna indietro, sarà così per sempre_ , si rese conto poi. E non era quello che voleva? Avrebbe rinunciato a lui anche stavolta, ora che Dean lo considerava tutto il suo mondo e lo guardava come aveva sempre desiderato? Non avrebbe mai recuperato la memoria, non sarebbe mai più stato quello di un tempo.  
«Devi solo… allungare la mano…» mormorò lui con voce soffocata, come se non volesse forzarlo, ma non riuscisse a fare a meno d’incitarlo, e al contempo se ne vergognasse a morte. Era una cosa così stupida, così _Dean_.  
Castiel non allungò una mano, ma si sporse in avanti con il resto del corpo e posò le labbra sulle sue; un contatto impalpabile come un piuma. In un primo momento l’altro non rispose, preso in contropiede da quella delicatezza, però poi baciò il suo labbro superiore e chiuse gli occhi mentre faceva lo stesso con quello inferiore. Lui sentì lo stomaco contrarsi piacevolmente ed un lungo brivido rotolargli lungo la schiena, quando entrambi socchiusero la bocca, ed il primo accenno di lingua li fece sorridere.  
«Sì, così…» bisbigliò Dean, attirandolo sopra di sé, il bacio che diventava più intimo, più caldo. Intrufolò le mani sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzandogli i fianchi sottili, e tirò su lentamente il tessuto, snudando la schiena liscia e il torace asciutto, sino a sfilargliela dalla testa arruffata, quando Castiel alzò le braccia per aiutarlo.  
Lui tremò. Quello era diverso, completamente diverso da qualunque cosa avesse mai provato prima, e non solo perché la persona sotto di lui non era una donna, ma perché era _Dean_. Il Dean che aveva salvato dalla perdizione e per il quale aveva scelto una vita mortale, quello che aveva seguito in battaglia e per il quale era pronto sacrificarsi, pur consapevole che ad attenderlo ci fosse solo l’Inferno.  
La sua bocca sul collo lo fece rabbrividire e zittì la sua testa. Castiel inclinò indietro il capo, infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli biondicci per incitarlo e gli lasciò campo libero, anche quando il cacciatore inverti le posizioni. Poi gli strattonò la maglietta con impazienza e gli accarezzò il petto, quando Dean se la levò con un movimento brusco, gettandola via lontano. Gli pizzicò i capezzoli e lui scattò con i fianchi, strusciandosi contro di lui.  
«Te l’avranno detto milioni di volte, ma… sei veramente bello…» sospirò, accarezzando la “V” invitante formata dalle ossa iliache.  
Il ragazzo trattenne il fiato. «Per quanto ne so, è la prima volta che me lo dicono» sussurrò, scendendo di nuovo a baciarlo. E lui gli accarezzò la schiena su e giù, fino alle spalle, attirandoselo di più addosso. Dean sussultò e s’irrigidì, spalancando gli occhi.  
«Tutto okay?» gli domandò Castiel, perplesso.  
Lui lo fissò per un momento come se non lo riconoscesse, poi scrollò la testa, quasi volesse schiarirsi la mente. «S… sì, mi hai solo… dato la scossa» asserì, accennando un sorriso.  
«Elettricità statica?» replicò lui, sfiorandolo con la punta delle dita.  
«Come diavolo fai a sapere tutte queste cose?» il cacciatore gli rivolse un sorriso storto e lui ammiccò divertito.  
«Ho una mente superiore» ironizzò.  
«Nerd» sbuffò Dean, mordicchiandogli un labbro.  
Castiel chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a quante volte in passato lo avesse sentito chiamare Sam in quel modo, e si concentrò solo sul suo calore: sulla scia bollente che la sua lingua gli stava tracciando sul petto, sul fiato tiepido che gli solleticava la pelle umida, sulle mani calde che gli stringevano possessivamente i fianchi. Denti crudeli affondarono nella sua spalla e poi gli graffiarono i capezzoli, facendolo ansimare.  
«Ti piace» sorrise il ragazzo, e lui si contorse nella sua presa salda.  
«Non ti fermare» sospirò, a metà fra un ordine ed una supplica.  
Il cacciatore si leccò nervosamente le labbra. «Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sto facendo» ammise. «Non credo di aver mai scopato con un uomo e non ricordo nemmeno quello che ho fatto con una donna».  
«Al momento, mi sembri abbastanza impegnato a farmi impazzire» ironizzò Castiel. «Lascia fare a me» propose poi, cercando d’invertire di nuovo le posizioni. Peccato avesse dimenticato di trovarsi su un’amaca, seppur gigante. Così, quando il peso si spostò, la rete s’inclinò e caddero a terra di schianto.  
«Ouch! _Cristo_ …» gemette Dean, che trovandosi sotto di lui aveva preso la botta peggiore.  
Castiel, intanto, stava ancora cercando di capire cosa diavolo fosse successo e, quando si guardarono negli occhi, scoppiarono inevitabilmente a ridere.  
«Sei un imbranato» lo apostrofò il cacciatore senza acredine, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
«Oh, avanti! Le prime volte sono sempre un disastro… dobbiamo solo… prenderci la mano…» sostenne lui tra un bacio e l’altro.  
«Dio, siamo due verginelli» gemette Dean, divertito.  
«Uhm… ancora per poco» bisbigliò Castiel al suo orecchio, prima di iniziare a torturare il lobo. Sì tirò su con le ginocchia e portò le mani alla sua cintura, slacciandola con gesti decisi, tenendo lo sguardo fisso nel suo.  
Il ragazzo allungò le mani per sfiorarlo fin dove poteva, mentre lui gli apriva i jeans e glieli sfilava insieme all’intimo. Lo vide rabbrividire, per la prima volta _senza veli_ sotto i suoi occhi – non che Castiel non l’avesse mai visto nudo, quando era un angelo, ma preferiva che questo Dean non lo sapesse – e gli accarezzò lentamente le cosce, dando un’occhiata interessata al suo inguine.  
«Va tutto bene?» domandò per scrupolo.  
«Tu che dici?» replicò Dean afferrandosi il pene  duro ed iniziando a massaggiarlo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
Castiel aggiunse una mano alla sua, accompagnando i suoi movimenti. «Così mi togli tutto il divertimento» osservò, ed il cacciatore spostò la propria, lasciandolo fare.  
Gemette piano ed intrappolò un labbro tra i denti, mentre lui lo masturbava con un calcolato movimento avvolgente. Non era difficile, non molto diverso dal toccare se stesso – anche se Castiel non era mai stato un grande fan dell’autoerotismo –, seguendo semplicemente i propri gusti, sapeva _cosa_ fare e _come_ farlo, e questo gli diede un’idea.  
Aspettò che l’amico serrasse le palpebre sotto una nuova ondata di piacere, poi si chinò e prese la punta in bocca, facendovi roteare la lingua attorno. Il sapore amarognolo gli aggredì la lingua, ma la risposta di Dean fu esaltante: gemette a voce alta e gli ghermì una spalla, sollevando inconsciamente i fianchi per averne di più.  
Castiel rischiò quasi di soffocare, ma lo tenne giù con una mano e riprese con più calma, mentre l’altro – dopo l’iniziale sorpresa – riusciva a trattenersi abbastanza da restare fermo. Pian piano iniziò a prenderne un po’ di più, abituandosi alla sensazione, al peso sulla lingua. Dean non parve contrariato quando lo graffiò inavvertitamente con i denti, ma da quel momento lui cercò di essere più attento. Provò a succhiarlo, in via sperimentale, ed il ragazzo gli infilò le dita tra i capelli, senza tirare, solo scostandoglieli dalla fronte.  
Castiel alzò lo sguardo su di lui e, quando lo sentì di nuovo ansimare, non riuscì più a resistere. Lo succhiò forte un’ultima volta, poi lo lasciò andare e risalì a catturare quelle labbra arrossate dai baci e dai morsi.  
Lo voleva, cazzo, non aveva mai desiderato scoparsi qualcuno così tanto in tutta la sua millenaria vita. E forse Dean dovette intuirlo dal suo sguardo, perché i suoi occhi, illanguiditi dal piacere, tornarono vigili e, di nuovo, si strinse un labbro tra i denti.  
Castiel sfiorò gentilmente la sua bocca, invitandolo a non farsi male. Avrebbe voluto supplicarlo, incitarlo a lasciarsi andare, ma non osava farlo. Il vero Dean non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di simile, figuriamoci lasciarsi scopare! Lo avrebbe ucciso se avesse saputo che lui anche solo _pensava_ ad una cosa simile. Semplicemente non poteva insistere.  
Poi Dean schiuse le labbra e risucchiò il suo pollice all’interno, e lui chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo.  
«Sai cosa fare?» mormorò il ragazzo contro il suo polpastrello.  
«Sì. L’ho già fatto, anche se solo con donne» ammise Castiel.  
L’altro deglutì a fatica. «A-allora fallo» lo incitò poi.  
Lui cercò di sopprimere la scarica di pura lussuria che gli rotolò lungo la schiena. «Sei sicuro?» chiese preoccupato.  
«Diavolo, no» asserì il cacciatore. «Ma voglio farlo. Sento che va bene così, è la cosa giusta» cercò di spiegare.  
«Perché?» domandò Castiel confuso.  
Dean scrollò le spalle. Gli sollevò i capelli sudati dalla fronte, arruffando anche gli altri, e gli accarezzò le guance rese ruvide da un velo di barba. «Mi piaci così, sai?» asserì. «Con questa faccia da esattore delle tasse stravolto da una giornata troppo lunga» sorrise e lui trattenne il fiato.  
La prima volta che aveva indossato quel tramite e si erano incontrati faccia a faccia, Dean gli aveva detto proprio che sembrava un esattore delle tasse e, da allora, lui aveva sempre portato la barba sfatta e i capelli spettinati dal vento, oltre a quel ridicolo trench troppo largo a cui si era quasi affezionato.  
Il ragazzo coprì i suoi occhi con un palmo, come se volesse nasconderli, poi portò di nuovo le dita tra i suoi capelli e tirò quelli corti sulla nuca, senza fargli male. «Smettila di guardarmi come un disperato» sbuffò. «Prendi ciò che vuoi». E Castiel si prese la sua bocca, il suo fiato, la sua voce, quando si avventò su di lui.  
Vide Dean rabbrividire, mentre lui si portava due dita alla bocca per inumidirle. «Sta’ tranquillo» mormorò, posando un bacio devoto sul suo petto, sopra il cuore, e scendendo a succhiare un capezzolo, mentre portava la mano tra le sue gambe. «Darà un po’ fastidio, ma se diventa troppo…»  
«Sta’ zitto» ringhiò il cacciatore, nervoso, tirandolo di nuovo su di sé, e distraendosi con la sua bocca.  
Lo coinvolse tanto in quel bacio, che per qualche secondo Castiel dimenticò cosa doveva fare. Poi iniziò a sfiorarlo piano con l’indice, all’esterno, stimolando quei recettori sensibilissimi, e solo dopo qualche minuto si spinse con delicatezza, ma decisione, all’interno. Dean si staccò dalla sua bocca per prendere un respiro profondo, storcendo le labbra in una piccola smorfia, che lui baciò subito via, trascinandolo in un altro bacio strappa-fiato, mentre muoveva quel dito con costanza, per abituarlo alla sensazione.  
Quando gli parve abbastanza rilassato, sostituì quella singola intrusione con indice e medio, e non fece alcun cenno quando il ragazzo gli piantò le unghie nei fianchi. «Solo un po’… ancora un altro po’» si limitò a sussurrare contro il suo collo, muovendo con attenzione le dita per cercare quel punto che…  
«Ah!» gemette all’improvviso Dean, alzando involontariamente i fianchi.  
«Qui?» chiese conferma, ripetendo il gesto e sfiorando la piccola protuberanza che percepiva contro i polpastrelli.  
«Cazzo! Cosa…?» biascicò l’amico.  
«Già, ecco un buon motivo per farlo» confermò con un piccolo sorriso, continuando ad affondare in lui e stimolare quello stesso punto senza tregua, finché il volto di Dean non divenne paonazzo e questi gli morse con forza una spalla. Prima che potesse venire, Castiel si ritrasse con attenzione, guadagnandosi un aspro insulto.  
Lo sentì solo in parte, distratto da questioni più pressanti. Nonostante quanto fosse eccitato, si rendeva conto che andare avanti in quel modo, con il solo aiuto della saliva, sarebbe stato ancora troppo doloroso per Dean, malgrado l’attenta preparazione. Dopo un attimo d’indecisione, gattonò sino al tavolaccio sotto la finestra e prese qualcosa.  
Il ragazzo si accigliò, riconoscendo ciò che aveva tra le mani, non appena tornò da lui. «Che ne fai di quella _schifezza_?» domandò guardingo.  
«Ti salvo il culo» spiegò lui, spezzando in due la foglia d’aloe e raccogliendo il gel in una mano.  
«Preferirei di no» storse la bocca Dean.  
«Più tardi mi ringrazierai» gli assicurò Castiel stendendo la linfa sul proprio uccello, ricoprendolo con attenzione.  
Quando si fece di nuovo spazio tra le sue gambe, sollevandole per avere una visione migliore, il ragazzo si tese, attendendo il peggio. E lui si chinò ancora sul suo viso, baciandolo fuggevolmente.  
«Rilassati, così andrà meglio» si raccomandò, ma non servi a molto quando strusciò la punta del suo pene contro il suo anfratto ed iniziò a spingere. Era tanto stretto da far quasi male.  
Dean si morse le labbra a sangue e Castiel impugnò il suo sesso e lo masturbò lentamente, mentre affondava con attenzione dentro di lui. Fece violenza a se stesso e si fermò, continuando a dargli piacere con la mano, per permettergli di abituarsi alla sensazione estranea, e ricominciò solo quando lo vide riprendere a respirare normalmente – o quasi.  
Gli afferrò i fianchi con forza, sollevandoli, un po’ per trovare un appiglio ed impedirsi di scoparlo senza riguardi, ed un po’ per trovare di nuovo quel punto che avrebbe reso le cose più semplici per entrambi.  
Era fantastico. Voleva vedere quegli occhi verdi, ora serrati, spalancarsi e lacrimare per il piacere.  
Si mosse con attenzione, ondeggiando i fianchi, e Dean sussultò e si lasciò sfuggire un flebile gemito, rivelando uno spicchio d’iride fra le ciglia dorate. _Eccoci_ , sospirò Castiel, spingendo più forte. _Mio, ora sei mio_ , realizzò, mentre l’altro s’inarcava contro di lui.  
«Cas…» ansò il cacciatore, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia e lui si piegò sul suo corpo, in modo da riuscire a baciarlo e far si che il membro di Dean sfregasse contro il suo basso ventre. «Muoviti» lo incitò quest’ultimo e lui si sentì finalmente libero di lasciarsi andare ad un ritmo più tumultuoso.  
Gli scostò i capelli umidi dalla fronte e leccò la linea sudata del suo collo. La sua espressione era così sfrenata e libera che solo quella sarebbe bastata a farlo venire, realizzò. Non aveva mai visto niente di più bello.  
Di punto in bianco si ritrovò con la schiena sul pavimento e Dean a cavallo dei suoi fianchi, che si muoveva sopra di lui, piantandogli le mani sul petto. Castiel gli accarezzò il bacino, gli addominali, il petto, facendolo suo anche con il tatto, e chiuse gli occhi, perché tutte quelle sensazioni erano semplicemente troppo. Avere il suo corpo finalmente per sé, che lo accoglieva e desiderava in quel modo… Dio, non era lui ad avere il comando della situazione, neanche per sogno, e la cosa non gli importava affatto.  
«Vieni qui…» ordinò il ragazzo con voce affaticata, stringendogli i polsi per invitarlo a tirarsi su. E fu quello che lui fece, accomodandosi meglio il suo corpo in grembo e spingendo contro di lui, mentre le gambe di Dean gli circondavano di nuovo la vita. S’impossessò della sua bocca come di tutto il resto, stringendolo di più a sé, senza lasciare nemmeno all’aria lo spazio di filtrare tra i loro corpi, adorando la sensazione dell’uccello bollente di Dean schiacciato tra i loro ventri.  
Lo sentì ansimare contro il suo orecchio, il respiro che si trasformava in ansiti, gli ansiti in gemiti – suoni rudi che non aveva mai sentito provenire dalla bocca di una donna e che lo eccitarono due volte di più – e gli baciò con frenesia il collo, la nuca, la spalla, ogni punto a cui riuscita ad arrivare.  
«Ti piace?» gli domandò con voce spezzata, mentre il cacciatore si aggrappava alla sua schiena.  
«Sì…» soffiò lui senza fiato. «Più forte, Cas… _scopami_ … scopami e basta» smozzicò, artigliando la sua pelle e i suoi capelli, affogando nella sua bocca. E questi non lo deluse, seguendo fedelmente i suoi ordini, si spinse in lui quasi con violenza. Bastarono pochi affondi secchi, poi sentì il suo corpo tremare tra le proprie braccia e un grido vibrare sulla propria lingua, mentre Dean veniva tra di loro.  
La testa del ragazzo crollò sulla sua spalla e lui gli concesse qualche attimo per riprendere a respirare, ravviandogli le ciocche bionde scurite dal sudore. «Posso continuare?» chiese con voce così carica di bisogno da non riconoscerla lui stesso.  
Dean socchiuse a malapena gli occhi stanchi, strusciando il naso contro la sua gola. «Prendi ciò che vuoi» sospirò, morbido e arrendevole come una coperta calda.  
Castiel lo stese con attenzione a terra, perdendosi in lui ancora una volta, mentre le labbra di Dean premute contro la sua tempia, sussurrando incessantemente il suo nome, sembravano pregarlo di lasciarsi andare. E lui lo fece, abbandonandosi ad un lungo tremito che lo scosse da capo a piedi, premendo il viso sul suo petto per soffocare un lamento liberatorio.  
Rimase lì immobile per qualche secondo, cercando di ricordare a cuore e polmoni che dovevano lavorare in tandem, poi dita gentili iniziarono a scorrere tra i suoi capelli ed alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello sfinito ma soddisfatto del compagno. Solo allora si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto levarsi di mezzo per permettergli almeno di stendere le gambe, e si spostò con cautela al suo fianco.  
Dopo un secondo di stasi, Dean ridacchiò e rotolò su di lui, posando la testa sul suo torace. «Facciamo schifo» osservò divertito punzecchiandogli la pancia, sporca quanto la sua.  
Castiel sorrise. «Be’, l’acqua non ci manca» ironizzò, tornando ad ascoltare il rumore della pioggia, non più sopraffatto dai loro gemiti.  
«Dimmi che non dobbiamo alzarci e tornare sull’amaca» lo pregò l’amico – amante? – che al momento non sembrava capace di fare nulla più che respirare.  
«È troppo lontana» convenne lui, occhieggiando la rete a non più di un metro di distanza. «Stai comodo?» si accertò poi, passandogli un braccio attorno ai fianchi.  
«Abbastanza» sbuffò Dean, spostando la testa poco più su. «Sei troppo magro, le tue ossa mi pungono in punti strani».  
«Sono un maschio, niente curve, spiacente» replicò fintamente contrito.  
«Ma pensa, mi era sfuggito!» ribatté il cacciatore sarcastico.  
« _Tu guardi ma non osservi, Watson_ » citò Castiel, soffocando uno sbadiglio assonnato con la mano.  
«Io sarei Watson?» Il cacciatore sollevo appena la testa per scrutarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Se io sono Sherlock Holmes, tu sei il Dottor Watson» asserì l’altro convinto.  
«Mi sembra giusto» ponderò Dean, stringendo le labbra, prima di poggiarsi di nuovo su di lui. «Ah, Cas…» lo chiamò poi, quando entrambi erano ormai sul punto di assopirsi. «… non farmi comunque più rivedere quella schifezza, uhm?» concluse, causando una risata sommessa che scosse tutto il torace su cui era accomodato.


	5. Capitolo 4

Dormire supino non era affatto la sua posizione ideale, di solito Castiel preferiva dormire su un fianco o prono. Quello che abitualmente dormiva a pancia in su era Dean. Per questo non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi quando si svegliò con la testa sul suo petto e una gamba allacciata alle sue, anche se non aveva idea di come fossero finiti in quella posizione; gli sembrava di ricordare che quando si erano addormentati fosse specularmente opposta.  
Il respiro del cacciatore era tranquillo e regolare, ma non abbastanza profondo per essere quello di un uomo ancora addormentato. E lui si rese conto solo in un secondo momento di stringerlo come se fosse stato un orsacchiotto, ma la mano che giocherellava con i suoi capelli non sembrava affatto seccata.  
Alzò lo sguardo con circospezione, senza riuscire però ad incontrare quello di Dean, che fissava il soffitto con fare assorto, un braccio sotto la testa a fargli da cuscino ed un ginocchio piegato come se stesse prendendo il sole sulla spiaggia. Sopra di loro, la pioggia continuava a tamburellare dolcemente sul tetto. Era la prima mattina in assoluto che lo trovava al suo fianco.  
Un sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra, a metà fra gratitudine e tensione. Non voleva ricominciare a pensare, o interrogarsi su cosa _Dean_ stesse pensando, non voleva alzarsi, non voleva nemmeno muoversi. Soprattutto non voleva affrontare l’inevitabile discussione che sarebbe venuta fuori, con tutto il tipico imbarazzo del mattino dopo. E non voleva sentirsi dire che era stato un errore, un momento di debolezza, o semplice conforto reciproco, o qualunque altra cazzata la mente dell’amico stesse costruendo. No, non l’avrebbe retto.  
Castiel non era un esperto di relazioni. Il sesso era una cosa, una gran bella cosa, ma una relazione? Non aveva idea di dove si cominciasse, proprio come Dean. Questo non implicava che all’improvviso avrebbe iniziato a chiamarlo con nomignoli melensi e profondersi in confessioni accorate, ma non voleva nemmeno essere il trastullo di una notte.  
Dita dispettose gli tirarono una ciocca di capelli, costringendolo a rialzare lo sguardo, per incontrare finalmente gli occhi verdissimi dell’altro. Sembrava un po’ accigliato, ma ancora rilassato, perfino più di lui.  
«Stai ricominciando» gli fece presente Dean.  
«A fare cosa?» chiese lui perplesso, con la voce ancora roca di sonno.  
Quella dell’altro non lo era, come se fosse sveglio ormai da un bel pezzo. «Sei qui, ma con la testa non ci sei» chiarì quindi questi.  
Castiel pensò a mille modi di rispondergli, in primis spiegare semplicemente che si stava chiedendo cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in poi, ma questo avrebbe portato a quel dannato discorso, perciò dopo qualche secondo mormorò semplicemente: «Scusa» azzardandosi ad accarezzargli un fianco. Dean non parve contrariato, così Castiel continuò, lasciando salire una mano sino al suo costato e poi giù, a ridisegnargli il profilo di un’anca.  
Non era mai stato attratto dagli uomini. Non perché la trovasse una cosa sbagliata, ma semplicemente perché il suo tramite reagiva alle donne e lui non si era mai sentito spinto verso l’altra sponda. Ma Dean era una questione diversa. Era bello, veramente bello. Stando tra gli umani, Castiel aveva imparato che per loro la bellezza era una questione soggettiva, che quello che poteva apparire bello e perfetto per uno, spesso non lo era per un altro, e perfino che _bello_ non significava necessariamente _attraente_ o viceversa. Ma suo Padre – che l’avesse voluto Lui in persona o fosse solo il risultato di un patrimonio genetico straordinario – aveva donato a Dean Winchester una bellezza oggettiva, di quelle che rispettavano ogni canone di bellezza passato, presente e futuro. Era bello, senza _se_ e senza _ma_. Questo Castiel lo riconosceva in maniera totalmente distaccata.  
Eppure non era questo a fare la differenza. Se fosse stato un qualsiasi altro uomo, ne avrebbe riconosciuto il fascino senza soffermarsi a guardarlo una seconda volta, ma Dean… Dean era _suo_. E sussultò solo un momento nel rendersi conto di quanto quel pensiero fosse incredibilmente possessivo, mentre lasciava scivolare una mano lungo la sua coscia, sino a fermarla poco sotto il ginocchio piegato e posare un bacio impalpabile sulla rotula. Ma non l’aveva forse sempre pensato? L’impronta su quella spalla testimoniava tutt’oggi il desidero bruciante che aveva provato per lui fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, fuori da questo corpo, semplicemente per quello che era, ancora prima di capire cosa stesse provando.  
Tracciò il profilo della gamba, poi risalì, massaggiando il polpaccio e studiando con il pollice e lo sguardo l’articolazione, affascinato. Solleticò la pelle tenera sotto il ginocchio e graffiò con i denti l’osso rotondo.  
«Che stai facendo?» gli domandò il ragazzo, alzandosi su un gomito per vedere cosa stesse combinando e riportando una mano tra i suoi capelli.  
Castiel non sapeva cosa rispondergli. Come spiegargli la meraviglia che era quella porzione deliziosa? La perfezione che erano i corpi umani, macchine di carne e sangue in cui ogni cellula aveva il suo compito, ogni giuntura si piegava e dentro di essa vi erano vene, muscoli, ossa e tendini collegati, che lavoravano costantemente, anche durante l’incoscienza dell’anima che le occupava. Questo erano gli uomini, il culmine di una catena alimentare ed evolutiva in cui tutto aveva il suo scopo, tutto aveva il suo compito, tutto aveva il suo corso, come le api che nutrendosi di un fiore impollinavano il seguente che visitavano. Il culmine supremo dell’opera del Signore, che non aveva ancora smesso di cambiare. Questo era quello che Lucifer non vedeva. Questo era quello che non poteva spiegare ad un comune essere umano.  
«Ti guardo?» replicò per rispondere alla sua domanda.  
Dean ridacchiò. «Non lo definirei solo _guardare_ » replicò, divertito.  
«E cosa, allora?» chiese Castiel quietamente, riportando parte della propria attenzione sul suo ginocchio e assaggiando le infossature sotto la rotula, pur tenendo lo sguardo nel suo. Lo vide leccarsi le labbra, come faceva tutte le volte che era nervoso o imbarazzato, in un involontario invito, ed aspettò che riprendesse a parlare.  
«Sembra che tu mi stia…» iniziò, ma gli mancò la parola quando lui soffiò sulla pelle umida. «… _adorando_ » concluse, incerto.  
«Ti sto mettendo a disagio?» lo interrogò Castiel, senza negare, accarezzando la peluria dorata di una coscia.  
«Nessuno mi ha mai toccato così» ammise il ragazzo, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
«Come lo sai?» ribatté lui, perplesso.  
«Lo so e basta» asserì Dean attirandolo di nuovo a sé, alle sue labbra. Gli succhiò avidamente la bocca, prima di insinuarsi all’interno e circuire la sua lingua. Lo baciava come se volesse possederlo, catturarlo, e Castiel tremò, sentendo un bizzarro calore alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Non si stupì di ritrovarsi con la schiena a terra in men che non si dica. O meglio, non si stupì che Dean lo stesse mettendo sotto, ma era abbastanza sorpreso che non stesse scappando, questo doveva ammetterlo.  
Lui dovette leggere qualcosa sul suo viso, perché lo osservò incuriosito. «Cosa c’è?» gli domandò con un sorrisino storto.  
«Sei qui…» soffiò Castiel incredulo. « _Sei qui_ » ripeté, incorniciandogli il viso, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi della cosa, prima di gettarsi di nuovo sulle sue labbra.  
Il ragazzo rise sommessamente. «Non è che possa andare da qualche parte, con questo bel tempo» ironizzò, graffiandogli il mento con i denti. «E anche se fosse… perché dovrei farlo?» aggiunse, più serio, la risata che indugiava solo nei suoi occhi, rendendoli più luminosi.  
Castiel serrò le palpebre e nascose il viso nel suo collo, celandosi alla sua vista. Si aggrappò a lui con forza, squassato da emozioni troppo violente per essere espresse a voce; sarebbero suonate troppo simili a singhiozzi.  
Dean rimase una manciata di secondi immobile, sorpreso, poi lo strinse a sé concedendogli qualche attimo, ma infine lo scostò con gentilezza. «Non nasconderti» lo rimproverò, con il tono morbido che si usa con i bambini che si rifugiano tra le braccia dei genitori.  
Lui si mordicchiò un labro, abbassando lo sguardo. Voleva Dean, voleva sentirlo di più, voleva sentirlo dentro, ne aveva _bisogno_. Lasciò che quella necessità affluisse ai suoi occhi, quando il cacciatore lo sollecitò di nuovo ad alzarli, e lo vide tremare e trattenere il fiato.  
Stranamente, non ci fu bisogno di altre parole o di inviti più espliciti. Il ragazzo baciò ancora le sue labbra, ma stavolta non si trattenne e scivolò giù, a studiare il suo collo ed il suo petto con il gusto e con il tatto, soddisfacendo l’udito con i suoi gemiti e la vista con il suo corpo, che s’inarcava sotto di lui.  
Mani gentili sospinsero Castiel a voltarsi, poi nuovi baci e morsi piovvero sulla sua nuca e sulle spalle, facendolo ansimare. Quelle stesse mani gli portarono le braccia in alto, lasciandole rilassate ai lati della testa ed accarezzandolo dai polsi alle scapole, lentamente, conquistando un suo sospiro, prima di scendere sulla schiena, accompagnate da una bocca calda.  
Poggiò la guancia su un avambraccio, usandolo a mo’ di cuscino e cercò Dean con lo sguardo, per quanto gli riuscisse da quella posizione. Sentiva i suoi palmi premere ai lati della colonna vertebrale in un massaggio deciso e rilassante, le sue gambe forti ai lati dei fianchi, il sesso bollente pressato contro il solco delle natiche – era una sensazione incredibile; un brivido gli risalì la schiena fino ad incunearsi nella testa, tra paura e desiderio. Si sentiva rilassato e lo voleva così tanto che avrebbe voluto gridare: «Cazzo, scopami adesso, scopami e basta!» Solo la consapevolezza che il proprio corpo non era altrettanto pronto lo trattenne. Questo, però, non gli impedì di alzare i fianchi e strusciarsi contro il suo sesso, facendolo davvero passare tra le proprie natiche.  
Il cacciatore imprecò aspramente e gli afferrò i fianchi così forte che probabilmente tra qualche ora sarebbero comparsi dei lividi. «Non farlo» ansò, prima di piegarsi in avanti per raggiungere il suo orecchio e leccare la porzione di pelle accaldata appena sotto di esso. «Ho bisogno di restare concentrato» soffiò sulla conchiglia.  
«Ti faccio perdere il controllo?» domandò Castiel, lasciando che un pigro sorriso soddisfatto gli incurvasse le labbra.  
«Cazzo, sì!» soffiò Dean, sfregandosi di nuovo contro di lui, forse involontariamente o forse per fargli sentire quanto già fosse eccitato, premendosi lungo tutta quella piega sensibile, dal perineo fino alle piccole infossature sopra le sue natiche e viceversa, strappandogli un gemito.  
Quando si scostò da lui, scivolando più in basso e portando via ogni contatto, Castiel si ritrovò a mugugnare contrariato. Era dannatamente troppo presto per spostarsi, lo voleva ancora addosso, accidenti! Ma le mani che tornarono ad afferrargli la vita riuscirono a zittirlo.  
«Voglio provare una cosa…» mormorò il ragazzo, spostando di nuovo la bocca a contatto con la sua pelle. Leccò i piccoli affossamenti alla base della schiena, poi afferrò saldamente le sue natiche e le separò, passandovi senza esitazione la lingua in mezzo.  
Castiel sussultò, scattando in avanti, e sollevandosi sui gomiti per potersi voltare a guardarlo, ma quelle mani lo trattennero. Dean gli afferrò i fianchi, facendolo sollevare finché non fu puntellato sulle ginocchia e poi seduto sui talloni, quindi lasciò scorrere un palmo sulla sua colonna vertebrale, guidandolo di nuovo giù, fino a posare ancora una guancia sulle braccia.  
«Bravo, resta così» ordinò, accarezzando fuggevolmente i suoi capelli, prima di riportare l’attenzione alla sua precedente occupazione. Morse una delle natiche, poi succhiò sotto la sua curva, dove il sedere di univa alla coscia, e risalì verso l’interno, sfiorando con il naso il suo inguine e respirandone l’odore intenso, prettamente maschile. Succhiò anche il perineo e risalì più su, circuendo la sua apertura, stimolando le terminazioni tutt’attorno, finché l’amante non ringhiò, infilandosi le mani tra i capelli, in mancanza di qualcos’altro a cui aggrapparsi.  
«Mi stai torturando» sbottò ansante.  
«Oh, non ho nemmeno cominciato» gli assicurò Dean, gustandosi il suo grido quando finalmente lo penetrò con la lingua.  
Castiel tremò con violenza alla sensazione morbida e bollente di quella piccola intrusione. Oh cazzo, era fantastico, _fantastico_! Sentì il proprio corpo aprirsi spontaneamente e quella lingua arrivare ancora più a fondo, vincendo le sue resistenze senza fatica, eppure ancora troppo piccola per essere qualcosa di davvero significativo o doloroso. Era solo umida e calda, e si contorceva, stuzzicando terminazioni sensibilissime che non sapeva nemmeno di avere, concedendogli ogni tanto qualche secondo di pausa solo perché le labbra potessero baciarlo e succhiarlo come avrebbero fatto con la sua bocca. Soltanto in un secondo momento Castiel si rese conto di star urlando cose senza senso e supplicando per essere scopato a morte, quando – dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito – Dean si ritrasse e lui sentì qualcosa di decisamente più consistente premere contro di sé.  
Il ragazzo portò una mano sotto il suo petto, facendolo sollevare sulle ginocchia tremanti e scendere lentamente su di lui. Il respiro di Castiel era rapido e sincopato, non ci fu paura o esitazione, solo un lieve bruciore mentre l’uccello di Dean si faceva strada tra i muscoli già rilassati ed arrivava a fondo, sempre più a fondo, riempiendolo, finché sentì le proprie natiche combaciare contro il suo inguine. Allora il cacciatore lo strinse più forte, facendogli poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto, e lui lasciò cadere la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre iniziavano a dondolare i fianchi, godendosi la sensazione.  
Perse completamente il senso del tempo, fatto solo di sensazioni bollenti – fiato, carezze, spinte – che si rincorrevano ad altre sensazioni bollenti, finché Dean non torse i fianchi e toccò qualcosa dentro di lui che lo fece quasi saltare in aria. Allora questi lo spinse in avanti con gentilezza ed iniziò a scoparlo sul serio, forte, ed era così perfetto che tutto ciò che Castiel poté fare fu gemere e urlare.  
Pensò che se avessero continuato così ancora per molto, il cuore gli avrebbe ceduto, eppure non si era mai sentito meglio; il suo corpo bruciava, preso e conquistato, ma qualcosa dentro di lui era già stato vinto da molto tempo e ora gridava con soddisfazione, perché Dean lo stava finalmente – oh, _finalmente_! – reclamando.  
Una mano forte e callosa si chiuse sul suo sesso e, dopo pochi affondi furiosi, stava venendo, e Dean con lui. Crollarono sul pavimento, in posizione fetale, ancora allacciati come due virgole, ed il respiro del ragazzo gli riempiva le orecchie, mentre il suo cuore gli batteva contro la colonna vertebrale, come se volesse farsi spazio a forza nella sua cassa toracica e riempirgli il petto.  
Ridacchiò, non riuscendo più a contenere la follia e la bellezza di quelle sensazioni, e presto l’amante lo seguì, stringendolo più forte.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Le piogge durarono altre due settimane, ininterrotte durante la prima e via via più rade durante la seconda, finché rimase solo una fitta cappa di nubi ad oscurare il cielo ed il vento sorse a diradarle.  
Nel frattempo, Castiel e Dean raccolsero l’acqua e razionarono coscienziosamente il cibo, promettendosi d’impegnarsi a mettere da parte delle scorte, in vista del prossimo mese. Rimasero rinchiusi in quella capanna così a lungo, che tra loro maturò tutto un nuovo tipo d’intimità. Furono costretti ad inventare nuovi modi per trascorrere il tempo – oltre al sesso ovviamente, oh sì, quello era il loro preferito – e Castiel si trovò sempre più spesso in difficoltà nel dover aggirare le domande di Dean, che gli venivano poste sempre più di frequente ed erano sempre più precise.  
In realtà, era un’intimità più _spirituale_ che fisica, anche se, sì, di certo c’era anche quella. Effettivamente il loro rapporto non era cambiato poi molto, continuavano a litigare per sciocchezze, a prendersi in giro senza pietà e a fare tutte le cose come le avevano sempre fatte;  l’unica differenza era che ora Castiel era _consapevole_ di non volergli mettere le mani addosso solo per prenderlo a pugni e, soprattutto, non si sentiva costretto a trattenersi dal farlo.  
Un pomeriggio si svegliò dopo un pigro sonnellino e trovò Dean mezzo nudo – ormai non indossavano mai molti vestiti – davanti al tavolaccio posto sotto la finestra, intento a curiosare nella ciotola dove lui raccoglieva le sue conchiglie. Aveva un’aria assorta, le prendeva in mano una per una e le soppesava, come se volesse memorizzarne la sensazione tra le dita o come se si domandasse perché lui le aveva conservate.  
Castiel era piuttosto sicuro che non fosse a conoscenza del fatto che le conchiglie nascondevano la ricetta della bellezza ideale: la proporzione perfetta. Esattamente come il gioco di simmetrie che il corpo di quel ragazzo celava.  
Scalzo, lo raggiunse a passi felpati e lo prese per i fianchi. Poi lo fece piegare sul tavolo sgangherato e lo scopò su di esso, finché Dean non fu ridotto ad un morbido concentrato di brividi e gemiti tra le sue braccia.  
Anche gli incubi, come le nubi temporalesche, si erano diradati. Perlomeno i suoi; forse quella nuova situazione gli dava sicurezza, o almeno così supponeva. Quelli del cacciatore, invece, sembravano solo un po’ meno violenti. Continuava ad aggrapparsi a lui come se fosse la sua coperta di Linus, ma aveva smesso di lamentarsi e di svegliarsi di soprassalto – la maggior parte delle notti. Castiel avrebbe voluto poter passeggiare nel suo mondo onirico come faceva un tempo, aggirarsi in esso e scoprire se il compagno sognasse cose prive di senso o rivivesse il passato.  
«Che hai da fissare?» borbottò Dean una mattina, socchiudendo gli occhi assonnati e scoprendolo ad osservarlo.  
«Shhh… non ti muovere o perdo il conto» rispose lui distrattamente, con le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
«Conto?» biascicò l’amico.  
«Trentacinque. Hai trentacinque lentiggini sulla faccia» gli comunicò quindi Castiel. «Una per ogni anno di vita?» ironizzò poi.  
«Non ne ho idea, ma alle ragazze piacciono» osservò il cacciatore, nascondendo il volto contro la sua spalla per sfuggire alla luce del giorno.  
«Già, sono piuttosto adorabili» convenne l’altro. Gli davano un’aria da eterno monello, dipingendo innocenza su quel viso che l’aveva persa troppo presto.  
«Piacciono anche a te, eh?» Dean sorrise sulla sua pelle.  
«Mi hai scoperto, sono stato sedotto dalle lentiggini» confessò Castiel, posandogli un bacio sulla nuca.  
Non si poteva dire lo stesso dei mal di testa, purtroppo. Anzi, quelli peggioravano di giorno in giorno. Poi c’erano i momenti in cui il vero Dean riemergeva. Lui lo riconosceva dagli occhi verdi che diventavano freddi ed acuminati come vetro, dalla piega amara della bocca, dal cipiglio che gli adombrava la fronte, dai muscoli rigidi come rami di un vecchio albero ostinato.  
E allora Dean faceva l’amore con lui con violenza, quasi volesse punirlo, o dimenticare tutto di nuovo.  
Dopo Castiel tremava, perché – che il Cielo lo perdonasse – amava il Dean che conosceva da sempre, ma aveva paura che tornasse davvero. Perché una parte di lui sapeva che lo avrebbe perso, che nulla sarebbe stato mai più come prima, o come in quel momento. Non si può avere la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca, gli aveva detto Bobby una volta, e ora capiva cosa intendesse.  
«Cosa succede?» gli chiedeva quindi il ragazzo. «Ti ho fatto male?»  
Quella volta non fece eccezione, Dean gli leccò il sale dalle labbra e Castiel sentiva la pelle escoriata dalla sabbia su cui erano ancora stesi, ma non era certo a causa di ciò che si sentiva il petto diviso a metà. L’acqua saliva sul bagnasciuga a lambire i loro fianchi ed il cacciatore gli scostò i capelli umidi dalla fronte, cercando la risposta nei suoi occhi; era un tocco così gentile, che lui percepì ancora più acutamente la differenza.  
I ricordi non erano scomparsi, erano solo sepolti, anche se non si spiegava perché Lucifer avesse preferito fare una scelta simile. Aveva eretto un muro che impediva a Dean di accedervi, un muro che non sarebbe crollato per nessun motivo – perché il Diavolo non commette errori simili – se solo lui non fosse stato tanto ostinato da grattarlo e sbattervi continuamente contro. Dean era la persona più cocciuta che Castiel conoscesse, forse Lucifer non l’aveva calcolato, o forse perfino quello rientrava nei suoi piani e lui non riusciva a cogliere l’insieme, altra cosa che il Diavolo doveva aver previsto.  
O magari era tutta colpa sua, perché cominciava ad avere l’impressione che più facevano sesso, più il vecchio Dean tornava presente. Era qualcosa nel contatto fisico, o con il tempo il muro stava semplicemente cedendo?  
Ci rifletté una sera come tante, tracciando con la punta di un dito l’orlo dell’impronta sulla spalla del compagno. Aveva sempre voglia di toccarla, se ne sentiva continuamente attratto, ma cercava di non farlo, almeno quando era abbastanza cosciente da impedirselo. In quel momento avrebbe voluto ridisegnarla con la lingua e sentire su di essa il rilievo del marchio, più liscio e brunito del resto della pelle.  
«Sei stato tu a farla» disse Dean fissandolo, steso su un fianco e puntellato su un gomito, il volto inespressivo, lo sguardo illeggibile. Non era una domanda.  
«Non so com’è accaduto» rispose lui, e non era una bugia. Sapeva _quando_ era accaduto, non _come_ ; non aveva avuto intenzione di farlo, ancora non capiva perché fosse successo.  
Il ragazzo intrappolò la sua bocca e fu un bacio lento, profondo e amaro, come se Dean fosse consapevole che gli stava mentendo e volesse assecondarlo – per il momento.  
Tra loro non c’erano smancerie, il loro rapporto era sempre il solito e di rado c’erano baci fini a se stessi o altre effusioni simili, anche se dormivano l’uno addosso l’altro come cuccioli in una scatola e il cacciatore sembrava un grosso gatto soddisfatto quando lui gli accarezzava i capelli, dopo aver fatto l’amore.  
Non c’erano ruoli prestabiliti, di solito a _tenere il comando_ era il primo che prendeva l’iniziativa, anche se qualche volta capitava che, durante il sesso, i ruoli si ribaltassero all’improvviso, seguendo l’ispirazione del momento.  
Castiel non era nemmeno certo che avessero una relazione, o almeno che il compagno la definisse come tale. Gli piaceva immaginare che, se ci fossero state altre donne presenti, questi gli sarebbe stato comunque fedele – di solito Dean lo era verso le persone che amava, altrimenti preferiva non toccarle nemmeno –, ma… be’, Castiel non aveva modo di confermare la propria teoria, perciò era tutto molto vago e per ora gli andava bene così. Cercava di non pensarci troppo.  
Dean glielo sussurrò una notte, mentre pensava che lui dormisse. Si chinò su Castiel, gli pressò le labbra su una tempia e mormorò: «Ti amo» così piano che se lui fosse stato solo un po’ meno sveglio non l’avrebbe sentito.  
Continuò a fingere di dormire, anche se aveva trattenuto il fiato ed il cuore gli batteva così forte da sembrargli impossibile che il ragazzo non lo sentisse. Intanto questi scese dall’amaca, si vestì e uscì.  
Castiel si domandò se dovesse seguirlo, poi si risolse a rimanere lì dov’era, era giusto lasciargli i suoi spazi – una cosa che aveva imparato a fatica nel corso degli anni.  
Quando tornò, non era più lui. Sulla porta della _loro_ capanna c’era il _vero_ Dean.


	6. Capitolo 5

Dean aveva una spalla poggiata contro lo stipite della porta, le braccia intrecciate sul petto, le caviglie incrociate, e lo osservava in silenzio. Castiel rimase per qualche secondo immobile, assorbendo la realtà, poi si alzò e si rivestì.  
Il cacciatore era calmo, troppo calmo, seguiva i suoi movimenti come un predatore in attesa di saltare al collo della vittima. Lui non sapeva cosa dire, si aspettava urla, botte, perfino di vederlo distruggere qualcosa, invece il compagno aspettò finché lui non lo raggiunse, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo e uscì di nuovo.  
Era plenilunio, sopra di loro il satellite brillava come un piccolo sole, oscurano le stelle e gettando una luce bluastra sulla spiaggia. Castiel riusciva a distinguere alla perfezione i ceppi bruciati e le ultime braci ardenti del loro falò.  
Dean rimase in piedi, così lui fece altrettanto, in silenzio, attendendo che aprisse bocca o facesse qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«Perché sono ancora vivo?» fu la sua prima domanda, piuttosto ovvia, anche se – chissà perché – Castiel non l’aveva immaginata.  
«Lucifer ti ha riportato indietro» rispose, servizievole.  
«In cambio di cosa?» gli chiese quindi.  
«Lo sai» replicò Castiel.  
«I miei ricordi» concluse lui. «Mi ha reso inoffensivo e tu glielo hai permesso. Hai stretto un patto con il Diavolo in persona».  
«Gli angeli non stringono patti, era più… un _accordo verbale_ » si sentì in dovere di chiarire.  
«Sta’ zitto!» sbottò Dean, iniziando a lasciar cadere in pezzi la maschera di calma che aveva ostentato fino a quel momento. Si sfregò una mano sulla bocca, in quel gesto nervoso tanto familiare. «Mi hai mentito. Mi hai mentito per tutto il tempo. Castiel _Thursday_. Il giovedì era il tuo giorno, vero? In un certo senso ti appartiene. Le mezze verità sono le bugie migliori, complimenti, non pensavo fossi così bravo» osservò.  
Lui chinò il capo, non riuscendo a trovare nulla da dire e sentendo più che mai il peso della propria colpa gravargli addosso.  
«Hai detto che non sei un angelo. Ed è vero, _ora_ non lo sei più. Hai detto che mi hai salvato la vita in un _incendio_ , un _vero inferno_ » rise senza gioia. «Encomiabile».  
Castiel si strinse tra le braccia. Avrebbe preferito essere preso a pugni.  
«Hai detto che sei il mio migliore amico» continuò Dean, il tono improvvisamente piatto.  
«No, ho detto che _tu_ sei il _mio_ migliore amico» lo corresse lui, non riuscendo a trattenersi, non stavolta.  
«Non importa, non fa molta differenza. Io ho dedotto che fosse reciproco, e tu me l’hai lasciato credere. Mi sono fidato di te» asserì, e fu come se gli avesse rinfacciato di essersi approfittato di lui.  
Aspettò che arrivasse all’accusa di stupro, ma Dean non fece alcun cenno all’evoluzione del loro rapporto. In qualche modo, questo lo fece sentire ancora peggio; era come se lui lo stesse ignorando volutamente, negando tutto.  
«Perché?» domandò infine.  
E Castiel non sapeva cosa rispondergli. Aveva ancora davanti agli occhi il suo corpo riverso a terra, il suo sguardo vuoto, quasi sentiva il suo peso tra le braccia. Le sciolse, come se non fosse più in grado di sostenerlo.  
«Volevo morire» confessò allora. «Ero ferito, stavo sanguinando copiosamente, non mi restava molto tempo. Volevo morire e raggiungerti. Volevo solo farla finita». All’improvviso gli si appannò la vista. Castiel capì che erano le lacrime che non era riuscito a versare quel giorno ed alzò lo sguardo al cielo, ma nemmeno stavolta caddero. Gli angeli non piangono. «Lucifer non me l’ha permesso» concluse.  
Dean attese, forse intuendo che c’era dell’altro, ma lui non sapeva come continuare. Cosa doveva dirgli, che perderlo lo spaventava più di un’intera vita di tormento, più dell’Inferno? Che era stato troppo egoista per rifiutare la proposta del Diavolo? Che non era forte quanto pensava di essere?  
«Così il tuo fratellone si è liberato di noi e ha finito di fare i suoi porci comodi» concluse per lui.  
«Lo avrebbe fatto comunque. Eravamo già morti, non era obbligato a salvarci» lo contraddisse Castiel.  
Il cacciatore si sfregò la faccia, si rastrellò i capelli. «Non avevi alcun diritto di farlo. Non lo avevi» lo gelò, quindi. «Alcun. Diritto» calcò poi, alzando il tono, puntadogli addosso un dito accusatore, pestando un piede a terra. E ad ogni parola sembrava che si strappasse brandelli di cuore dal petto a mani nude. «Dovevi lasciarmi marcire all’Inferno! Non avresti dovuto salvarmi nemmeno la prima volta! Tutto quello che tocco va in pezzi, non mi è rimasto niente. NIENTE! _Io_ non merito _niente_!» gridò infine, con voce aspra e ruvida come carta vetrata.  
Castiel, gli occhi che bruciavano, carichi di pianto mai versato, il cuore trafitto da un fuso, lo raggiunse e gli prese il viso tra le mani. «In centinaia… in _milioni_ di anni, non ho mai visto nessuno – _nessuno!_ – che meritasse di essere salvato più di te» mormorò, stringendo manciate dei suoi capelli, trattenendolo contro di sé, anche quando lui cercò di respingerlo.  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo, distrutto, affranto. «Perché?» fu soltanto un sussurro, la voce soffocata, la gola chiusa da un nodo enorme.  
«Perché sei il mio unico punto fisso, l’unico che non è scomparso, o fuggito, o cambiato. Perché non ti arrendi mai» bisbigliò l’altro, posando la fronte sulla sua.  
«Allora perché vuoi che lo faccia adesso?» soffiò Dean senza forze.  
«Perché hai bisogno di un po’ di pace. Perché non è rimasto più nulla per cui lottare. Ci siamo solo noi» ammise Castiel, con un sorriso mesto.  
E all’improvviso Dean crollò, _letteralmente_. Cadde in ginocchio e si aggrappò alla sua maglietta, piangendo come un bambino. Piangendo per entrambi. Ma nemmeno un singhiozzo saliva dalla sua bocca, chiusa in una linea bianca. Le lacrime rotolavano silenziose sul suo viso, morendo sulla maglia del compagno.  
Castiel si morse le labbra a sangue, desiderando gemere al posto suo, rompere qualcosa, picchiare qualcuno, non sapeva chi; forse voleva semplicemente urlare contro il cielo. Si lasciò scivolare a terra e lo attirò sul proprio petto, cullandolo piano, come aveva preso l’abitudine di fare quando i mal di testa si facevano troppo forti.  
«Sai qual è la parte più _patetica_ di questa storia?» domandò all’improvviso Dean, ma non sembrava aspettarsi una risposta. «Da quando è morta mia madre, nessuno mi ha mai abbracciato quando stavo male o avevo gli incubi. Ho sempre dovuto prendermi cura degli altri, ma non c’era mai nessuno per me. E mi andava bene, davvero. Poi sei arrivato tu» disse semplicemente. «E c’eri. Ci sei sempre stato. E non sono sicuro di riuscire a perdonartelo». Non lo guardava, fissava un punto nel nulla, immobile tra le sue braccia.  
«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto» mormorò Castiel, come aveva fatto più di una volta da che erano lì, su quell’isola senza nome.  
«Non dovresti mettermi davanti a tutto il resto. È sbagliato, così sbagliato» bisbigliò il cacciatore.  
«Perché?» domandò lui, con quello che parve quasi un pigolio. «Perché non posso tentare di proteggere l’unica cosa che vale la pena di salvare?»  
«Perché non me lo merito» soffiò Dean.  
«Non è vero» lo contraddisse l’amico, ma quasi non riuscì a finire.  
«È vero, lo sai che è vero. È tutta colpa mia, è colpa mia se è iniziata, è colpa mia se è andato tutto a puttane, Cas».  
Lui avrebbe potuto rispondere tante cose, davvero tante, continuare a ribadire che si sbagliava, cercare di convincerlo che aveva fatto del suo meglio, ma a cosa sarebbe servito? Dean era troppo cocciuto. «Non me ne frega un cazzo» sbuffò all’improvviso tra i suoi capelli biondicci. «Mi hai sentito? Non me ne importa nulla» calcò con più asprezza, tirando su col naso. «Puoi sacrificarmi, gettarmi via, fare di me quello che ti pare. Ma non farò lo stesso con te. Vaffanculo, non fallirò anche in questo». Era il suo protetto, era sempre il suo protetto. Perché gli era stato affidato, e perché era _Dean_. Non era una ragione più che sufficiente?  
«Coglione» replicò questi. «Sei un fottuto idiota» gracchiò, stringendo tra le dita un lembo della sua maglietta.  
Castiel rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la guancia sulla sua testa, ascoltando solo il respiro spezzato di Dean, che gli solleticava il collo. Aveva smesso di piangere, ma lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo.  
«Come hai fatto?» gli domandò, invece. «Come sei riuscito a buttare giù il muro?»  
«Sei stato tu» spiegò il ragazzo. «Tutte le volte che mi toccavi qui…» tirò giù la manica della camicia, snudando il marchio sulla spalla. «… mi restituivi un pezzettino di me, anche se non era tua intenzione. Siamo legati, nel bene e nel male» asserì.  
«Non capisco» ammise lui meravigliato, sfiorando l’impronta con tentazione crescente.  
Dean si passò una mano tra i capelli, non sapendo come spiegarsi. «Hai lasciato qualcosa qui… è come… un accesso privato? Sei l’unico sulla lista VIP e puoi scendere in pista quando ti pare» tentò. «Fai parte di me. E non c’è modo che io ti dimentichi».  
Castiel distolse lo sguardo dalla bruciatura per cercare i suoi occhi, per capire se questo significasse qualcosa – _qualunque_ cosa – per lui. Il ragazzo sostenne il suo esame solo per qualche secondo, poi le ciglia bionde scivolarono a mascherarlo, e lo sguardo di Castiel cadde sulla sua bocca. Oddio, voleva… _voleva_. Ma…?  
Prese un respiro profondo e lo inghiottì a fatica, imponendosi di stare calmo. Correre non gli sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto. Lo osservò meglio e si accorse che aveva due brutte ombre scure sotto gli occhi. Improvvisamente si rese conto che abbattere quel muro non doveva essere stato semplice, né rilassante. «Do- dovresti dormire un po’» asserì schiarendosi la voce.  
Il cacciatore scosse il capo, restio. «È quasi l’alba. Scendiamo in spiaggia» propose.  
Sedettero sul bagnasciuga, i piedi nudi lambiti dall’acqua, i jeans arrotolati fino alle ginocchia. Dean aveva i gomiti poggiati sulle cosce, le mani a penzoloni nel mezzo, gli occhi persi nel mare; il chiaro di luna lo dipingeva tutto di blu, come un’amante dispettosa.   
Lui invece poggiò il peso all’indietro, sulle braccia, e lo osservò in silenzio, prima di alzare lo sguardo al cielo. Rifletté su quello che il ragazzo gli aveva appena confessato: i ricordi erano tornati per gradi. Chi era l’uomo con cui aveva fatto l’amore quella notte, quello che viveva con lui nella capanna o il vecchio Dean?  
Quando abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, scoprì che questi lo stava osservando, con un gomito puntellato su un ginocchio ed una guancia poggiato contro il pugno chiuso, l’espressione assorta.  
«A cosa pensi?» gli chiese Castiel.  
Dean si leccò nervosamente le labbra. «Non sei qui con me» sussurrò, facendogli saltare il cuore in gola.  
«Sono qui ad un passo» mormorò lui.  
«Ci sei?» chiese conferma l’altro, tendendosi verso di lui.  
«Ci sono» soffiò Castiel, e poi la bocca di Dean fu sulla sua e il suo peso lo spinse giù, sulla sabbia soffice, e nient’altro aveva importanza.  
Fu come tutte le altre volte e, al contempo, completamente diverso. Era il corpo di Dean sopra di lui, il suo peso familiare tra le sue braccia, tra le sue gambe. Il suo sapore sulla lingua, il suo respiro nelle orecchie. Ma le mani che lo toccavano sembravano diverse, più esperte, eppure incerte. Le labbra lo baciavano come se fosse la prima volta. Gli occhi lo studiavano come se non gli avessero mai dato la dovuta attenzione.  
Dean lo mordeva e lo strattonava, punendolo ed eccitandolo, e Castiel lo lasciava fare, perché voleva tutto – _oh, sì, ti prego!_ – qualsiasi cosa, e anche di più. Il cacciatore lo prese con forza, senza troppa attenzione, strappandogli un gemito addolorato che lo fece esitare, ma lui gli artigliò la schiena e ansò al suo orecchio: «Non ti fermare, non ti fermare, non ti fermare…» abbracciandogli la vita con le gambe.  
E Dean non lo fece, si spinse in lui ancora e ancora, come se nient’altro al mondo avesse senso. Il sole sorse sulle sue spalle, tra i suoi capelli, nei suoi occhi, dalla sua bocca, finché Castiel non fu più sicuro se quella fosse l’alba o la sua anima, ed affogò in quella luce.  
Pochi minuti – o ore, o giorni? – dopo, il ragazzo alzò la testa arruffata dal suo petto e lo fissò con occhi carichi di stupore. Lui non smise di passare le dita tra i suoi capelli e Dean non lo scacciò, quindi attese.  
«L’ho fatto davvero» mormorò alla fine il cacciatore. E poi rise; una risata un po’ isterica, un po’ di biasimo, assolutamente sfinita. «Pensavo che non avrebbe funzionato. Che ad un certo punto mi sarei fermato e avrei realizzato cosa stavo facendo. Invece lo sapevo per tutto il tempo e, più me ne rendevo conto, più lo volevo» si scostò da lui e rotolò al suo fianco, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
Castiel non rimase a consolarlo o ad aspettare che prendesse una decisione. Si alzò, entrò in acqua e dopo qualche metro si tuffò per lavarsi la sabbia di dosso. Una parte di lui era arrabbiata e ferita e non voleva saperne delle seghe mentali del compagno, l’altra pensava che questi avesse bisogno del suo tempo.  
Quando riemerse, si aspettava di vedere sul suo viso un’espressione furiosa ed accusatrice, invece tutto ciò che sorprese nei suoi occhi fu uno sguardo smarrito. E allora, sì, giunse anche la rabbia, ma lui aveva già visto cosa stava tentando di nascondere e non poteva dimenticarlo.  
S’inginocchio sopra di lui, con le gambe ai lati dei suoi fianchi – peraltro sporcandosi di nuovo, ma in quel momento non aveva importanza – e gli prese il viso tra le mani, posando sulle sue labbra un bacio soffice, mentre lo guardava intensamente negli occhi. Poi lo abbracciò, in silenzio, e rimase così a lungo, senza muoversi, nemmeno quando infine Dean gli strinse le braccia attorno alla vita.  
Castiel aveva una guancia poggiata contro la sua, lo sguardo rivolto alla sabbia, al sole che lentamente si alzava dal mare, abbandonando i timidi rosa e arancioni, e tingendo il cielo d’azzurro. E in quella prima luce incerta vide qualcosa: una minuscola figura bianca, in lontananza, che si avvicinava pian piano, a passo d’uomo.  
«C’è qualcuno» avvertì il compagno.  
«Non c’è stato nessuno per due mesi» obbiettò questi.  
«Ma ora c’è» insistette lui, indicandolo.  
Allora si alzarono frettolosamente, sciacquandosi di dosso la sabbia, prima d’infilarsi di nuovo gli abiti. Nel frattempo la figurina si era avvicinata al punto da poter distinguere i loro movimenti, tanto che loro iniziarono a vedere meglio i suoi contorni.  
Era un uomo alto, _molto_ alto, con i capelli castani lunghi, e interamente vestito di bianco. Castiel ebbe un tuffo al cuore.  
«È Sam» soffiò Dean.  
«No, non è lui» replicò quindi.  
Lucifer si avvicinò loro immerso nella luce del mattino, a piedi nudi e in maniche di camicia, la giacca gettata sopra una spalla ed agganciata per il colletto con due dita, le scarpe candide nell’altra mano e un morbido sorriso dipinto sul volto di Sam Winchester.  
«Buongiorno» li salutò con cortesia.  
«Figlio di puttana» ringhiò Dean, e – davvero – Castiel già _sapeva_ che lo avrebbe detto.  
Sospirò. «Fratello» rispose a mo’ di saluto.  
«Ti trovo bene, Castiel. Senz’altro meglio del nostro ultimo incontro. Più in carne, perfino» considerò, come se rammentasse una piacevole cena di famiglia. «Ma forse la prossima volta devo ricordarmi di fornirvi la crema solare tra i medicinali» continuò, sondando il petto abbronzato di Dean e la cascata di piccole lentiggini lungo le sue braccia muscolose.  
Questi sbuffò. «Non ci sarà una prossima volta» replicò secco.  
«No, hai ragione» convenne il Diavolo. Ripiegò con calma la giacca sul braccio con il quale teneva le scarpe, poi offrì loro quello libero, come avrebbe fatto un gentiluomo per accompagnare la sua signora in una passeggiata.  
Dopo un momento d’esitazione, Castiel vi posò la mano sopra e si voltò a guardare il compagno, che intrecciò le braccia al petto, in una posa chiusa e difensiva.  
Lucifer inarcò un sopraciglio. «Vogliamo fare notte?» gli domandò.  
«Che intenzioni hai?» ribatté il cacciatore, ostinato.  
«Se avessi voluto farvi del male, l’avrei già fatto» gli fece notare dunque l’angelo.  
«Questo sì che mi rassicura» ironizzò il ragazzo, ma poi poggiò la mano accanto a quella di Castiel.  
Un attimo dopo non erano più lì. Durò solo una manciata di secondi, ma lui riuscì a _sentire_ , più che vedere, Lucifer prendere il volo e portarli via di lì. Percepì l’abbracciò delle sue ali, _dodici_ splendide ali – quelle che erano ancora le più belle del Paradiso, il dono di Dio per il suo figlio prediletto – circondarli e trasportarli via. Poi tutto finì ed atterrarono barcollando, su un tappeto d’erba fresca.  
Il paesaggio sembrava più buio, come se si fosse di colpo fatta sera, ma alzando lo sguardo Castiel seguì il tronco di un albero che saliva a perdita d’occhio, così alto che le fronde si univano a quelli che li circondavano, oscurando il cielo. Sentì il gorgoglio di un ruscello a qualche metro da loro, nascosto tra le felci, e poco più in là la vegetazione frusciò, quando una lepre saltellò via, spaventata dal loro arrivo.  
«Dove siamo?» domandò stupito – e anche meravigliato, sì.  
«A Detroit» rispose il Diavolo.  
« _Cosa?_ » domandò Dean, precedendo Castiel appena di un secondo.  
Lucifer aprì le braccia, come a voler stringere l’intera scena. «Questo è ciò che resta di Detroit» asserì solenne.  
E allora scorsero macerie, resti di palazzi, case, lampioni, cassette postali, inghiottiti dalla vegetazione, fagocitati dalle piante, dal terreno, dall’acqua che sembravano esservi nati attorno e _attraverso_.  
«Come…?» soffiò il cacciatore incredulo. Ma in realtà nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di spiegazioni; se la Grazia caduta di un angelo minore come Anna, ruzzolando a terra, poteva dar vita ad un albero millenario, quella di un Arcangelo, bruciando, poteva far nascere dal terreno centinaia di alberi alti quanto il Chrysler Building. E lo aveva fatto.  
«Il resto del mondo?» chiese Castiel, immaginando già la risposta.  
«È tutto così» confermò Lucifer con orgoglio.  
Dean vacillò, come colpito in testa da una mazzata, e poggiò la schiena contro il tronco di una quercia, alla ricerca di sostegno. Sembrava una bambolina, in confronto con l’immensità di quel singolo albero. «Gli umani?» gracchiò con voce roca, lo sguardo vacuo.  
Il Diavolo si guardò in giro, come se lui avesse parlato di una creatura bizzarra, e ora volesse cercarne la presenza. «Vedi qualcuno?» replicò.  
Il ragazzo impallidì. «Figlio di puttana» ripeté, ma stavolta fu solo un ansito sfiatato.  
«Cosa ne hai fatto?» ritentò Castiel, perché _dovevano_ avere una vera risposta.  
«Selezionati» precisò allora Lucifer.  
«Hai scelto chi lasciare in vita e hai spazzato via tutto il resto» arguì quindi.  
«Personalmente» confermò suo fratello.  
«E i demoni? Dove sono i tuoi figlioletti?» lo interrogò Dean con voce carica di disgusto.  
Il Diavolo sorrise in modo… be’, _mefistofelico_. «Sai com’è, ora c’è parecchio lavoro da fare giù all’Inferno» motteggiò, e Castiel rise, una risata amara e fatta di vetri infranti, che sperava di aver seppellito.  
«Ottimo lavoro» ironizzò. «Avevi pianificato tutto, fin dall’inizio. Davvero… _spettacolare_ » convenne, ammirando la _scenografia_. «Siamo rimasti davvero solo noi» realizzò poi, a bassa voce.  
Dean abbatté un pugno contro il tronco della quercia, scorticandosi le nocche e gemendo di gola. «D’accordo, hai ottenuto quello che desideravi. Ora che diavolo vuoi, eh? Perché sei ancora qui?! Vattene all’Inferno o dove ti pare, e rendimi Sammy. Restituiscimi mio fratello!» ruggì.  
Allora il sorriso soddisfatto sul viso di Lucifer – di _Sam_ – s’incrinò e scomparve. «Non c’è più» rispose con delicatezza, come se davvero fosse dispiaciuto. «Subito dopo che vi ho sistemato nella capanna, mi ha pregato di lasciarlo libero. Si è assicurato che voi foste tranquilli e poi è passato oltre. È andato da Jessica, Dean» spiegò lentamente, come se parlasse con un bambino.  
Il cacciatore rimase immobile, i suoi occhi si appannarono, ma lui scosse la testa e scacciò quel principio di lacrime mai veramente sorte. «Bugiardo!» gridò scagliandosi contro l’angelo, anche se era irrazionale, anche se sarebbe stato come cercare di prendere a pugni un muro; e lo sapeva. Chiuse le dita attorno al bavero della sua bella giacca bianca – quando era tornata al suo posto? – e tentò di scuoterlo, ma ottenne solo di stropicciare la stoffa pregiata.  
Il Diavolo lo prese per i polsi, immobilizzandolo, insensibile ai suoi tentativi. «Glielo avevo promesso» asserì carezzevole, il viso pieno di una compassione così assoluta e convincente da sembrare davvero reale.  
D’un tratto, una voce si alzò dalla vegetazione, facendoli sobbalzare: «Un fratello per un fratello».  
Castiel non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi quando vide emergere dalla boscaglia Chuck Shurley, il Profeta. E a quanto pareva non era l’unico.  
«Chuck, sei vivo?» soffiò Dean incredulo, ancora trattenuto da Lucifer. Ma l’attenzione dell’interpellato era tutta rivolta al Diavolo.  
«Sei sempre stato capriccioso e vendicativo: lui ti ha portato via Michael e tu gli porti via Sam» continuò con notevole coraggio, sotto l’espressione ora impassibile dell’arcangelo; Lucifer aveva tutta l’aria di chi si stesse domandando chi si credesse di essere quella scimmia per parlargli così. E tuttavia il Profeta non si fermò: «Ma Dean aveva tutto il diritto di negare il suo consenso. Forse – e solo _forse_ – se tuo fratello si fosse preso la briga di conferire lui stesso con l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto offrirgli il suo corpo, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente».  
La mascella gli sarebbe rotolata a terra da un momento all’altro, Castiel ne era certo, perché lui non era più capace di tenerla su. Aveva appena sentito Chuck – il loro fifone, svampito, depresso amico Chuck – insinuare che l’Arcangelo Michael avesse trattato Dean come una _puttana_? Sul serio?  
«Chuck…?» chiamò il cacciatore allibito «Ti senti bene?»  
Questi si voltò finalmente a guardarlo e gli rivolse un sorriso sfolgorante. «Ho una cosa per te, Dean» annunciò, poi frugò in una tasca dei jeans e gli tese un piccolo oggetto luccicante.  
L’amuleto. _Quel_ ’amuleto. Quello che Dean portava sempre quando Castiel l’aveva conosciuto, in grado di rintracciare Dio, e smarrito anni prima.  
Sapeva che al compagno era molto caro, essendo un regalo del fratello minore, ma questo – nemmeno con la sua improvvisa ricomparsa – non giustificava l’espressione che si dipinse sul suo volto quando lo afferrò. Sembrava _terrorizzato_.  
Dean si accostò a Castiel con molta cautela, senza scollare lo sguardo da Chuck, dando perfino le spalle a Lucifer, e gli tese il ciondolo, facendolo cadere sul suo palmo. E, non appena tocco la sua pelle, Castiel sussultò: era _bollente_. Così caldo che stringerlo era quasi intollerabile, ustionante.  
Confuso e spaventato, alzò lentamente lo sguardo, incontrando quello del Profeta. Senza preavviso, le sue gambe cedettero e lui crollò in ginocchio, l’amuleto ancora cullato nel palmo della mano, proteso come un offerta. « _Padre_ …» ansò senza fiato, gli occhi sgranati, la mente inceppata, il cuore in gola.  
Non aveva mai visto le sembianze di Dio, gli angeli minori – al pari degli umani – non erano in grado di sopportare la Sua immensità, solo i quattro arcangeli riuscivano a presentarsi al suo cospetto, facendo scudo agli altri con le loro ali – sei per ognuno, dodici per Lucifer, il prediletto. Ora, dietro gli occhi azzurri che gli erano tanto familiari, Castiel riconobbe _qualcosa_ – sapere, saggezza, potenza, splendore – riconobbe la Sua voce, la voce che udì per la prima volta quando suo Padre disse «Luce».  
E dopo lo stupore, dopo l’ondata travolgente d’amore, dopo il senso di colpa per aver perso la fede e il rancore per l’abbandono, Castiel provò _vergogna_. Poteva quasi percepire il taglio slabbrato dove le sue ali si erano spezzate, il peso della loro assenza, della perdita della propria Grazia, della propria _identità_ , della propria eredità.  
 _Ma il Signore Dio chiamò l'uomo e gli disse: «Dove sei?»._  
 _Rispose: «Ho udito il tuo passo nel giardino: ho avuto paura, perché sono nudo, e mi sono nascosto».  
Riprese: «Chi ti ha fatto sapere che eri nudo? Hai forse mangiato dell'albero di cui ti avevo comandato di non mangiare?»._ [1]  
Quel ricordo gli tornò alla mente e per la prima volta si sentì solidale verso Adamo, quando in precedenza per lui aveva provato solo pietà. Capì la sensazione di non sentirsi all’altezza, quando il Padre era finalmente lì per lui. Scoprì cosa voleva dire sentirsi tutto sbagliato; il figlio rimasto bambino.  
Chinò il capo e si raccolse su sé stesso, affondando una mano nella polvere per cercare un appiglio, mentre con l’altra si portava l’amuleto al petto. Percepì, più che vedere, Dean – rimasto al suo fianco – accucciarsi accanto a lui e una delle sue braccia circondargli le spalle.  
«Cas…» lo chiamò preoccupato.  
Quel nomignolo, familiare e spezzato, come era lui stesso.  
Castiel non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia.  
«Che significa?» ringhiò allora il ragazzo, rivolgendo al Signore uno sguardo accusatorio. «Da quanto tempo sei lì? Cosa hai fatto a Chuck? Da quant’è che ti fingi lui?»  
«Chuck… è un caro ragazzo» asserì Dio «Così insicuro, così all’oscuro di essere tanto grande, tanto importante» continuò, ma Castiel non avrebbe saputo dire per chi fossero quelle parole, se per Chuck, per Dean o proprio per lui. «Sono qui da molto, Dean, da prima che voi lo incontraste. Lui non ha mai saputo di me, andavo e venivo, e ovviamente quando sognava – quando scriveva – ero con lui» spiegò.  
Poi il Signore si chinò e fece qualcosa che il cacciatore – e probabilmente nessun altro dei presenti – avrebbe mai immaginato: prese Castiel per le braccia e lo aiutò a rialzarsi. Gli occhi blu di quest’ultimo erano sfuggenti, il capo ancora chino.  
«Figlio mio, perché ti nascondi?» domandò con voce gentile «Perché la più fedele delle mie creature non mi guarda?»  
«Fedele?» sussurrò l’angelo caduto «Non lo sono stato affatto, Padre. Ho perduto la fede molto tempo fa».  
«Come pretendi che i tuoi figli ti siano fedeli, quando li abbandoni?» si intromise Dean astioso.  
«Tu non hai smesso di credere in tuo padre, quando lui è sparito» gli ricordò Dio, paziente.  
Il ragazzo sbatté le ciglia, confuso, poi aggrottò la fronte. «Mio padre non è scomparso per secoli – per _millenni_!» rincarò.  
«E cosa sono i secoli per gli angeli, bambino?» replicò Lui. Il tono era pacato, lo sguardo comprensivo. «Non pretendo nulla. È necessario cadere per imparare a rialzarsi» asserì poi, sollevando il viso di Castiel.  
«Perché perdoni questa creatura misera, che si è ridotta volontariamente all’ombra di se stesso?» intervenne allora Lucifer. Era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, imperscrutabile.  
«E perché non ti ho ancora rispedito nel buio dove ti avevo confinato, Stella del Mattino? Te lo sei domandato?» ribatté il Signore, voltandosi verso il Diavolo. Sul suo volto c’era l’espressione di un padre che vede tornare a casa il proprio figlio con una nota disciplinare sul diario. «Ti piace il tuo mondo di polvere ed erba, figlio mio? La vittoria è come la immaginavi?»  
«Perché gliel’hai permesso, allora? Perché non sei intervenuto?!» inveì Dean.  
Dio sospirò. «Perché non ho separato John Winchester e Mary Campbell quando si sono innamorati, sapendo che avrebbero generato i bambini che avrebbero scatenato l’Apocalisse? Se l’avessi fatto, cosa sarebbe stato di tutte le cose buone – e anche di quelle cattive, sì – che loro, tu e Sam avete fatto, quelle che allora dovevate ancora fare, _scegliere_ di fare?  Il mondo ha bisogno di regole. Farle non mi esclude dal rispettarle. È il libero arbitrio».  
«Lui si vergogna» asserì il Diavolo, fissando Castiel con risentimento.  
Dio sorrise bonariamente e scosse il capo con aria esasperata, come un genitore davanti ai capricci del proprio bambino. «Chiedigli se, tornando indietro, sceglierebbe un’altra strada» lo sollecitò.  
«Lo faresti?» domandò quindi Lucifer.  
Castiel si accigliò, poi si voltò a guardare Dean, quell’uomo che in un altro tempo sarebbe stato considerato un condottiero, un sollevatore di popoli, un signore della guerra. «No,» dichiarò «non mi pento delle scelte che ho fatto, malgrado i miei sbagli».  
La bocca di Lucifer si strinse in una piega sottile, qualcosa che – nonostante il Diavolo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso – lui riconobbe come _rispetto_. Rispetto non per le sue scelte, ma per la sua tenacia.  
«Perché hai salvato questi due uomini e hai distrutto tutti i loro simili? Perché proprio questi due?» intervenne il Padre. «Anche se non vuoi riconoscerlo, tu lo sai, figlio mio. Ed ecco perché io li perdono: perché hanno riconosciuto l’importanza della mia opera e l’hanno protetta. Lucifer, tu, invece, l’hai solo disprezzata e rovinata, ininterrottamente, fino a… questo» spiegò roteando un indice in aria, come a voler indicare la giungla circostante. «Tuo fratello Castiel invece ha capito, ha sempre avuto una visione molto più ampia della maggior parte di voi angeli, e infine ha fatto la mia medesima scelta».  
 _E il Verbo si fece carne e venne ad abitare in mezzo a noi_. [2]  
«Vuoi dire che hai permesso tutto questo per… dargli una lezione?» sbuffò Dean. Sotto quel punto di vista, la scacciata del Diavolo dal Paradiso assumeva tutto un’altra luce: l’aveva tipo messo in castigo e poi lasciato correre, finché non era caduto e si era sbucciato le ginocchia, imparando così che doveva ascoltarlo?  
«E spero che l’abbiate imparata» confermò Dio con voce dura. «Tutti».  
Lucifer strinse gli occhi con sospetto, intrecciando le braccia sul petto. «Quindi ora cosa intendi fare?» domandò al Signore. Quello sulla sua faccia, a Castiel parve in tutto e per tutto un broncio.  
L’Interpellato inarcò le sopracciglia in un modo che sul volto di Chuck gli era molto familiare. «Riordinare i tuoi casini» annunciò.  
« _Mettere cera, togliere cera_ » [3] borbottò Dean, costringendo il compagno e soffocare un risolino.  
Poi Dio schioccò le dita.  
In un primo momento non accadde nulla e loro si guardarono attorno perplessi, poi delle figure iniziarono ad emergere dagli alberi. Donne, uomini, bambini; alcuni che conoscevano – Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Lisa, Ben… –, altri che non avevano mai visto. E angeli.  
Mentre Dean soffocava Bobby – di nuovo in piedi sulle sue gambe – in un abbraccio, Castiel scorse Anna togliersi una foglia dai capelli rossi. L’arcangelo Gabriel girò su se stesso e fischiò ammirato. Un uomo alto e magro come uno spaventapasseri, con dei capelli corti biondo cenere, stava lisciando delle pieghe immaginarie dall’attillata maglia con scollo a V che indossava; Castiel ci mise qualche secondo a riconoscerlo.  
«Balthazar…?» mormorò incerto, troppo stupito.  
Questi alzò su di lui due luminosi occhi chiari. «Ehi, Cassie!» un sorriso da schiaffi gli incurvò le labbra quando si avvicinò per assestargli una pacca sulla spalla. «Ti trovo… arruffato, fratellino».  
«Eri morto» soffiò lui «Tutti voi eravate morti».  
«Ehi, Papy _può_ » gli fece notare semplicemente Balthazar.  
L’ultimo a comparire fu qualcuno che fece gelare il sangue a tutti, bloccandoli lì dov’erano, ancora riuniti in gruppetti festanti.  
«Quello è Adam, il mio fratellastro» asserì Dean. Castiel sobbalzò, non si era accorto che gli era alle spalle. Il cacciatore parve sul punto di dire qualcos’altro, ma poi si fermo. «Cazzo!» sibilò e nei suoi occhi lui vide riflesse tre paia di ali immense. «Perché le vedo?» bisbigliò terrorizzato.  
Castiel aveva già capito di chi si trattava e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla figura di quel ragazzo apparentemente così innocua. «Perché sei il suo legittimo tramite. Il tuo fratellastro è solo quello di scorta» rispose assorto.  
L’arcangelo Michael posò un ginocchio a terra, chinandosi al cospetto di Dio. «Ti ho deluso, Padre». La sua voce era profondo, troppo dura per un corpo così esile.  
Il Signore lo soppesò per qualche secondo, poi lo fece rialzare come aveva fatto con Castiel. «Hai fatto ciò che credevi giusto» gli concesse.  
Dean gli diede di gomito e Castiel si voltò a guardarlo perplesso, poi il compagno gli indico Lucifer con un cenno del capo e lui lo seguì incuriosito. Il Diavolo era immobile al centro di tutto quello, nessuno gli si era accostato ed all’improvviso, mentre fissava Michael, sembrava essersi trasformato in una statua di sale. Di colpo parve molto più piccolo, come se volesse nascondersi e non avesse il tempo di farlo; un moccioso pescato con le mani nel barattolo della marmellata.  
Il cacciatore ridacchiò. «Conosco quell’espressione» sussurrò all’orecchio di Castiel «Sembra Sammy quando lo beccavo a giocare con le armi di papà».  
«Con permesso, Padre» si congedò Michael, prima di raggiungere il Diavolo a passi decisi e misurati. Gli si piantò davanti e lo scrutò in silenzio, poi – sotto lo sguardo allibito di tutti gli astanti – lo colpì con un manrovescio così forte da fargli girare la faccia.  
Lucifer si portò una mano alla guancia in un gesto molto umano. «Suppongo che dovessi aspettarmelo» sussurrò, ma non fece in tempo a dire altro.  
Michael lo strattonò per un polso e lo baciò rudemente.  
«Lo avrei fatto anche io» approvò Dean annuendo. «Be’, non la seconda parte» si corresse poi, dando le spalle allo spettacolo. «Cristo, sono i miei _fratelli_ » sibilò scioccato.  
«Ewn… ragazzi, prendetevi una camera» approvò inconsapevolmente Gabriel, scatenando uno scroscio di risate.  
Qualcuno, però, si schiarì la voce, attirando la loro attenzione. «Non ho ancora finito» spiegò Dio, osservando la coppietta appena ricongiunta. «Lucifer, ho come l’impressione che spedirti di nuovo nella Gabbia servirebbe solo ad amplificare il tuo rancore» riprese, soppesandolo attentamente e Castiel fu segretamente felice di vedere il Diavolo perdere un po’ del suo smalto. «Dean Winchester, spero potrai perdonarmi, non ti restituirò tuo fratello. Il corpo di Sam mi serve per un’altra faccenda» dichiarò, senza tuttavia scollare gli occhi dall’oggetto della sua attenzione, poi schioccò le dita.  
Castiel non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente cosa fosse successo, ma all’improvviso Lucifer si stava osservando le mani come se non le riconoscesse e anche gli altri angeli lo guardavano con quieto orrore. Michael fece perfino un passo indietro.  
«Sono…» boccheggiò il Diavolo.  
« _Umano_ » confermò il Signore, con tono di condanna.  
Gli occhi verdi di Sam Winchester si alzarono su di lui, enormi e terrorizzati. «Padre… no, ti prego. Tutto ma non questo» supplicò con voce rotta, senza un briciolo di vergogna.  
«Quando mai le mie decisioni sono stare _sindacabili_ , figliolo?» rispose inespressivo, e per la prima volta sembrava proprio non avere nulla a che fare con Chuck Shurley, di cui occupava il corpo. «Sono sempre stato convinto che l’esperienza sia la miglior maestra».  
Castiel rabbrividì, provando un inaspettato guizzò di pietà nei confronti di suo fratello. Tutti tacevano, nessuno osava emettere fiato. Michael osservava Lucifer con un tale dolore negli occhi che lui si ritrasse, dandogli le spalle.  
«Padre…» tentò l’arcangelo.  
« _Non ho ancora finito_ » ripeté Dio. «Ce n’è anche per te, Michael. Mi sembra che vi siate divertiti entrambi a fare a pezzi la mia opera, senza alcun riguardo. Non era questo il tempo dell’Apocalisse, e lo sapevi, tuttavia sei sceso a contrastare tuo fratello, e va bene, era il tuo dovere. Quello che non ti competeva, _era radere al suolo tutto ciò che trovavi sul tuo passaggio_. In _quanti_ sono morti, prima che tu venissi sconfitto? _Quanti_ hai schiacciato come fossero insetti?» chiese con voce che si faceva più grave di parola in parola «Per tutto questo, per quello che hai fatto e per quello che non hai fatto, io ti offro una scelta: torna in Paradiso in tutta la tua gloria, riprendi di nuovo il compito che ti spetta e _non osare_ muovere un passo da quel trono per i prossimi cinquemila anni, o rinuncia a _tutto_ e trascorri la durata di una vita umana come un semplice uomo».  
Le parole gravarono nell’aria come macigni, cariche di tutta la Collera Divina. Lucifer si voltò lentamente a guardare il Padre, poi il fratello. Michael era pallido, ma impassibile.  
«Cosa accadrà dopo questo ciclo di vita?» domandò incolore.  
Dio inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, aprendo le braccia in un gesto impotente. «Questo dipenderà da voi. La destinazione ultima è sempre dipesa dal percorso che scegliete, non dalla Mia volontà» spiegò.  
Michael guardò un’ultima volta Lucifer, poi chiuse gli occhi. E fece la sua scelta.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
La luce di un tramonto rosseggiante incendiava il mare. Castiel la vide luccicare di rosa e arancio sulla sabbia pallida e la seguì colare sulle spalle nude di Dean, vivida come una carezza affamata.  
Lentamente il mondo stava tornando in piedi, con nuovi ritmi e nuove consapevolezze. Nel complesso, la popolazione planetaria non era che un decimo di quella di un tempo, contando non solo gli umani. Dio era scomparso di nuovo, lasciando al suo posto un Profeta molto confuso. C’erano angeli che avevano scelto di vivere sulla Terra – Gabriel non ne voleva proprio sapere di tornare tra le nuvole – e altri che non avevano alternativa – Lucifer restava comunque esiliato dal Paradiso, anche se non rinchiuso nella Gabbia. C’era chi aveva scelto una vita mortale – Anna viveva di forti emozioni – e chi, seppur immortale, voleva sperimentare le gioie dell’umanità il più possibile – Gabriel aveva preso Balthazar sotto la sua ala… al _i_ … protettrici, e questo era qualcosa che lasciava Castiel non poco inquieto.  
C’era chi si stava ricostruendo una vita – Ellen e Jo stavano tirando di nuovo su il loro locale, con l’aiuto di Ash –, e chi la stava riscoprendo da capo – Bobby aveva ritrovato sua moglie e sembrava rinato. E c’era chi – come Lucifer e Michael, in un minuscolo appartamentino di Manhattan – il loro rapporto doveva ricostruirlo dalle fondamenta.  
Castiel era abbastanza certo che lui e Dean appartenessero a quest’ultima categoria.  
Quando aveva confessato a suo Padre di voler tornare su quell’isoletta minuscola, Dean l’aveva seguito. Pur con i suoi amici di nuovo in vita ed un discreto numero di belle donne in circolazione, aveva scelto di seguirlo.  
Castiel si sedette accanto a lui. L’acqua fredda della risacca gli lambì i piedi nudi, lasciandoli scintillanti di goccioline ambrate sotto la luce rossastra. Rimase zitto per alcuni minuti, riprendendo familiarità con tutto quello, e infine non riuscì più a trattenersi: «Non che mi lamenti, ma… perché sei venuto qui con me?»  
Il cacciatore l’occhieggiò di sbieco. «Se hai bisogno di chiedermelo, sei proprio un coglione». Castiel si accigliò e gli diede un colpo su una spalla. Dean sbuffò. «Ehi, da quando ci conosciamo mi hai tampinato come un anatroccolo. Non mi fido a lasciarti a te stesso, okay?» borbottò.  
Castiel non la bevve. Attese in silenzio, e l’altro s’imbronciò, poggiando una guancia su un pugno, il gomito puntellato s’un ginocchio.  
«Non lo dirò di nuovo, Cas. Arrivaci da solo» sbottò quindi, innervosito.  
«Dovrei arrivare a cosa?» replicò questi, tra il divertito ed il perplesso.  
Dean si sfregò nervosamente una mano sulla bocca. «So che mi hai sentito quella notte. Non stavi dormendo» biascicò voltandosi; forse il rossore su quelle guancie lentigginose non era poi il tramonto.  
Castiel perse un battito. Solo uno, davvero, perché poi il suo cuore riparti in quarta. Gli tirò una ciocca di capelli biondicci, ormai un po’ troppo lunghi, che quasi arrivava a sfiorare il collo.  
«Mamma oca» sussurrò al suo orecchio, chinandosi su di lui.  
E Dean rispose con una specie di «Tzé!», ma si appoggiò contro il suo petto. E tanto bastava.  
 

FINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [Genesi 3,8-13](http://www.laparola.net/wiki.php?riferimento=Gen3%2C8-13&formato_rif=vp).  
> [2] [Giovanni 1, 14](http://www.laparola.net/wiki.php?riferimento=Gv1%2C14%3B1Gv1%2C1-3%3B2Gv7&formato_rif=vp).  
> [3] [Dogma](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dogma_\(film\)) (1999), a sua volta ripresa da [Karate Kid – Per vincere domani](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karate_Kid_-_Per_vincere_domani) (1984). 


End file.
